Kyuubi's Plot Naruto's Plan
by Dragonsword16
Summary: What if the Nine-tails managed to escape the seal placed in him? What if he only manage to escape with a little of his power, just enough to live outside of Naruto. First story, suck at summaries, just read if you want to understand anything! Please!
1. Naruto raised by a Fox!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT, MAYBE =P. Other than that i hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>A baby boy could be heard crying in the raining night in a small village known as Konohagakura. The baby had bright yellow hair, whiskers on his cheeks, and big blue eyes. This boy just recently became the host of the nine-tailed beast that had just attacked the village that his parents fought so hard to protect. The anbu ninjas carrying him back to the village made the mistake of dropping him when a part of the kyuubi's chakra came out and surrounded him. As they watched the chakra swirl around Naruto's small body, they couldn't help but feel fear creep inside them as the menacing chakra destroys everything in its path. When the Hokage came to see, Naruto's body just vanished in front of them.<p>

"HEHEHE, FREEDOM AT LAST," came the menacing voice of the kyuubi. The chakra that swirled around Naruto started to take the shape of a human. "WHAT! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY BODY!" roared the kyuubi.

Suddenly the body finished forming and the kyuubi's mind was inside this body. The body had long orange-red hair that stopped at the shoulders, whiskers similar to Naruto's, piercing red eyes, pointed ears, and toned muscles.

"WHAT! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BODY!" cried the kyuubi. He began experimenting his new body; flexing his fingers, moving his legs, and smelling his environment. "IT SEEMS AS THOUGH ONLY A PART OF MY CHAKRA CAME OUT OF THE SEAL. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT MY BODY WAS CHANGED INTO THAT OF A PATHETIC HUMAN BODY!"

A few seconds later, the kyuubi heard the sound of a baby crying. Lying right next to him was Naruto, crying the night away. "UGHH! CAN'T THINK WITH THIS BRAT SCREAMING HIS HEAD OFF! BE BETTER TO KILL HIM NOW." As the kyuubi tried to kill Naruto, he heard the sound of the anbu approaching. '_HMM… FOR NOW IT WILL PROBABLY BE BETTER TO HIDE AND KEEP THE BOY QUITE._'

"Report! Any sign of Naruto Uzumaki?" came the voice of the third hokage.

"No sir! It seems as though he just vanished into thin air," replied one anbu.

"Impossible, he has to be somewhere nearby," said the hokage. "Continue searching until you find him. We have to find out if something went wrong with the seal." With that said everyone resumed the search for the boy.

'_THE SEAL? THAT'S RIGHT THE REST OF MY CHAKRA IS TRAPPED INSIDE THIS BOY. IF I JUST RECKLESSLY KILL HIM I COULD LOSE THE REST OF MY CHAKRA FOREVER AND EVEN WORSE BE TRAPPED IN THIS BODY FOREVER_,' thought the kyuubi as he stared at the boy, who had stopped crying and was now staring at him, in his hands. '_THE ANBU ARE STILL LOOKING FOR THIS BOY, I HAVE TO FIND SOME WAY TO GET THEM TO STOP SO AS TO KEEP THIS BOY IN MY HANDS_.' Then an idea came to him that if he wasn't so desperate, wouldn't have even considered doing it.

When the anbu came around again, the kyuubi was waiting for them with Naruto in hand. "Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" said the anbu leader.

"My name is Tatsuo Karo. I was passing by when i found this boy just laying there," said the kyuubi as innocently as he could. "Although the area around him was destroyed, as though something burned the entire ground."

"Very well Karo, please give us the boy. We need to check to see if the boy is doing fine and is uninjured."

"Have you found the boy everyone?" came the sound of the hokage before Tatsuo could hand over the boy.

"Yes, we have found the boy."

When the hokage appeared, Tatsuo couldn't help but growl. "Is there a problem sir?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungry haven't had dinner yet Hokage-sama. I was just heading to a restaurant to feed myself and this baby," said Tatsuo now making sure to keep his action and anger under control.

"You mean to say you were gonna take this child back home with you instead of reporting it missing to the village?" said the hokage looking at this mysterious man suspiciously. 'I have never seen a man with this appearance in the village before. Hmmm... very strange, not only that but for this man to be at the forest at this time.'

"I was planning on doing that in the morning."

"Well, there will be no need for that. If you wouldn't mind giving us the boy so we could see if he is uninjured."

'_DARN IT. I HAVE NO CHOICE NOW. WITH THIS LITTLE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA THERE IS NO WAY I CAN HANDLE ALL OF THEM. CURSE THIS OLD MAN_.' So Tatsuo reluctantly gave the boy to the hokage. He then proceeded to see if Naruto had sustained any injuries. Once he was satisfied with that, he then began to check on the seal.

"The seal seems to be perfectly fine, the kyuubi's chakra must have leaked out because the seal was just setting in and try to sent Naruto flying as an attempt to escape," whispered the hokage into the ear of his anbu leader. It was pointless because of how high Tatsuo's senses were, being able to retain that part of a fox thankfully. "All right Tatsuo, was it, thank you for finding this boy. Have a safe trip back home."

"WAIT!" roared Tatsuo, "I mean wait I don't have a home in this village after going to a restaurant I was going to rest at a hotel. I just came to this village yesterday and had to spend the night here in this forest because I don't know my way around here. I came to this village to find work and start a new life." '_DAMMIT! I MUST GET THE BOY BACK AND FAST. STUPID OLD MAN, I HAVE TO MAKE HIM LIKE ME DARN IT ALL_.'

'Interesting. That explains why I didn't recognize him.' "I see, well we could take you back to town. I hope the best in your future endeavors."

"The boy. Does the boy have anyone to take care of him?" said Tatsuo hurriedly now desperate for his last hope at regaining his power.

"Why are you interested in this boy you just met only moments ago?" asked Sarutobi.

"I don't know, I just felt a(_I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM SAYING THIS!_) connection to him when I saw him crying. Reminded me of myself as a kid. If he doesn't have anyone who can take care of him I would gladly take him as my own. It is better for a kid to be raised by someone who accepts the kid no matter what."

'He is correct. Maybe Naruto will be better off in this man's care then in a foster home.' After some time thinking and talking with the rest of the anbu ninjas, he finally said, "Very well. You will be the parent of this child. Also there will be people checking up on you and this boy. Know this, if anything should happen to this boy, you will have severe consequences to pay. Do you still wish to take on this responsibility?"

"YES... SIR! THANK YOU VERY MUCH," said Tatsuo happily. 'HA, GOT HIM BACK YES! THE OLD TRUSTING FOOL!' Sarutobi gave Naruto one more look and then handed him over to Tatsuo who took the child with care. He then proceeded in leading Tatsuo back to town while ordering the anbu ninjas to go on ahead and report everything that occurred here tonight. Once back in town, Sarutobi said good-bye to both Tatsuo and Naruto.

After the hokage left the sights of Tatsuo, he let out a breath of relief. "Phew. So its just you and me brat." Tatsuo then proceeded to sitting down and studying the sleeping child in his arms. "'SIGH' Far too tired to deal with you now. Tomorrow morning I will decide what to do with you brat. Who knows, you might be useless tomorrow child," sneered Tatsuo.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first time writing a fanfic, actually first time writing a story outside of school. So please review, tell me what I'm doing wrong cuz I know I am doing something wrong(just don't know it yet). Also sorry about any mistakes in terms of the story of Naruto, I have bad memory so if something is wrong please tell me. I will continue this story and little by little change it into the story i want and improve it along the way.


	2. Kyuubi Learns

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT NARUTO, WISH I DID BUT TOO BAD =D. ALL BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

><p>"ROOOAAAARRRRRR!" yelled Tatsuo as he tore through Konoha with his tails and paws. Just as he was about to send out a bijuu bomb, he was interrupted by the wails of a boy. Tatsuo eyes instantly opened at the sound of Naruto crying right next to him. In a daze Tatsuo briefly wondered where he was and why this baby boy was right next to him. He was sitting-up on an average sized bed where his feet were just a bit off it. The room wasn't much better either. Small-sized room with cracks on walls, furniture's all over the place, and stains all around. Not only that, he was wearing a light blue shirt and a black hakama. Then it all came to him, '<em>UGHHH, I REMEMBER NOW. SPENT ALL NIGHT FINDING THIS HOTEL TO SLEEP IN FOR FREE THE FIRST DAY<em>.' Naruto just kept on crying, flailing his legs and arm at nothing in particular in his make-shift crib.

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP YOU BRAT! IS ALL YOU DO CRY AND WAIL?" screamed Tatsuo. In response to this Naruto stopped moving and crying for a brief second and looked at Tatsuo. Then he started to giggle and flail his arms at him. "So you think that's funny, do you brat? I wonder how funny you think this will be."

Just as Tatsuo was about to grab Naruto, someone started knocking on his door. '_SOMEONE AT MY DOOR THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING, NOT ONLY THAT BUT WHO COULD KNOW I AM LIVING HERE? DARN IT. I JUST REMEMBERED I ONLY HAVE A MERE PORTION OF MY POWER. AFTER THIS I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO UNLOCK THE SEAL AND GET MY POWER BACK_.'

As Tatsuo went to open the door Naruto just stared at him with anticipating eyes. When Tatsuo opened the door, he was completely in shock to see it was Sarutobi standing right there in his usual hokage robes.

"Good morning Tatsuo. How are you and Naruto doing this fine morning?" said the old man with a grin in his face.

Tatsuo was on his guard as he answered the old man, "We are doing fine Hokage-sama. What brings you here first thing in the morning?"

Sarutobi took a breath off his pipe he always seem to have. "I wanted to see if Naruto is doing fine in your care. After all, he is a special boy losing his parents at such a young age."

"I see," was all Tatsuo said out loud. '_HEHE. THAT'S THE ONLY THING I'M HAPPY TO HEAR. THOSE TWO ANNOYING HUMANS ARE GONE THANKS TO ME. CHE, I ONLY WISH I COULD HAVE MADE THAT CURSED HUMAN WHO SEALED ME AWAY SUFFER WAY MORE THEN HE DID BACK THEN_.'

"Mind if I come to see how he is doing?" asked Sarutobi. Tatsuo just walked back inside scratching his head with the claws he had on his hands leaving the door wide open. Taking this as a yes, Sarutobi came inside completely missing the claws on his hands, and instead decided to look around the room. "I see you decided to live here for now because of the loan in this place. I hope today bodes you good fortune at finding a suitable job."

"Thank you very much sir," replied Tatsuo as he went over to the kitchen, which was right across the crib. He took out a glass and carton of milk from a small fridge sitting on the counter. He then proceeded to pouring the milk into the glass and picked Naruto up to begin feeding him.

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Tatsuo feed the curios baby who tugged Tatsuo shirt. "He seems to like you Tatsuo-san."

Tatsuo looked at Sarutobi carefully before responding, "He does huh? Well that's a good thing, will make it easier to raise him as he is now. Stops crying too when I talk to him, he starts to giggle as though my voice is funny." Tatsuo stood up and put Naruto back in his crib, after which he started to stare at the new person in the room for the first time. "Look at that, he is just beginning to notice you."

"Who's the cute little baby? You are! You're the cute little baby!" babbled Sarutobi at Naruto while making a funny face. Naruto just stared at the old man's face for awhile, then grabbed his nose and goatee and began yanking all the time laughing with glee. "Arghh! Has quite the grip now doesn't he. He he."

'_WELL THAT'S AMUSING. NOW TO GET RID OF THIS OLD MAN AND BEGIN MY RESEARCH OF HOW TO GET MY CHAKRA BACK AND GET MY REVENGE ON THIS ACCURSED VILLAGE_.' "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I must begin my search for a job and I need take Naruto to a day care," was all that Tatsuo said before heading to the bathroom.

Sarutobi manage to free himself from Naruto's grip, although he lost a couple of hair in his goatee as a result. "Very well, I understand," replied Sarutobi. Looking around the room one more time and satisfied that nothing was suspicious or dangerous, Sarutobi left.

After making sure there was no one around, Tatsuo picked Naruto up and began to look at his belly. More importantly the seal that was on it. "Hmmm… this is a powerful seal. I can sense it from out here. It's a miracle my mind is out here indeed. Seeing as all I ever did with my previous body was rampage and destroy, I have no way of knowing any Justus or even signs to undoing this seal. Although I do have a fair amount of chakra in this body, at the very least I could handle that senile old man if he was alone."

Naruto interrupted Tatsuo's rant when he started to cry again. Tatsuo didn't have time to yell at him before he dropped Naruto back in the crib. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SMELL!" roared Tatsuo. Naruto crying and wailing definitely didn't help at all for Tatsuo. Then came knocking from the door again.

"Hey! Would you keep your voice down and calm your baby down too sir," came the rough voice of a man outside the door. Before the man could even turn his body an inch away, Tatsuo opened the door. "Oh! Hello sir. Would you please calm your baby down? It is starting to disturb the other customers that are also staying here," said the man.

'_I KNOW THIS MAN. HE IS THE MANAGE OF THIS PLACE. WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN_?' "Wakoro! Sorry about the noise. The baby just started to cry and I smelled something really foul. I was wondering if something was wrong with the… the… uhmm… bathroom! Yeah the bathroom," said Tatsuo as fast as he could.

The man just stared at him for a couple of seconds, then at the baby. "You're kidding right? Don't you know why the baby is crying?" came the reply of the man, looking at Tatsuo as though he was an idiot. He was met with a blank stare from the 'idiot.' "Go figure," muttered the man, which was heard by Tatsuo but ignored it because of the smell overpowering basically everything else. "Look your son needs his diaper changed. You do know how to do that right." Again he was met with a blank stare.

"I need to change his what?" asked Tatsuo. Looking at this man as though he was speaking an entirely new language.

"Alright I'll give you a hand for now, but you need to learn how to this afterwards," said Wakoro resigned at the fact he had to help his new customer. "Now I want you to watch me carefully and remember that I am not helping you next time," was all he said before heading into the direction of the still crying baby.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

"Good day sir," came the voice of the manager from the hallway. Although it didn't really matter because no one heard it except for a giggling baby who was standing in his crib and pointing to the collapsed body of Tatsuo.

Two hours passed before Tatsuo regained consciousness. By that time Naruto was crying again, but not that hard because he saw Tatsuo move and curiosity took hold for awhile. "What happened to me that I was knocked out?" wondered Tatsuo out loud. Naruto lost interest fast and began to tear up again and started to sob. Tatsuo looked at Naruto and had a small head-ache, as though the reason he was unconscious had something to do with him, but the head-ache interfered with the answer.

Then he saw the tears on his face. "What? What's wrong now brat?" asked the boy as though he could answer him. Naruto looked at him as though he understood him, then turned his head toward the kitchen. "Ah! Your just hungry huh."

With that Tatsuo goes to the fridge to see nothing to feed the baby or himself for that matter. "That's right. I have no money, no food, and nothing to go on with. Dammit! As a fox I never had to worry about food, any creature before me was food. No money was involved in me sleeping wherever I deemed worthy of it! Not only that, but now I have to take care of the kid whose parents nearly sealed me away for good!" said Tatsuo. He turned to look at the baby who stopped crying and started to look at Tatsuo with anticipating eyes.

Looking outside the window that was right next to the kitchen, Tatsuo just glared at all the people that were passing by. '_THEY SHOULD BE CRUSHED UNDER ME BY NOW_! _NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I AM NOW FORCED 'TO MINGLE WITH' THEM AS THEY CALL IT!_'

In the end Tatsuo took Naruto out of the crib, and went out to explore the village. As these two passed town, Naruto was completely entranced with all the new sights. Tatsuo on the other hand wasn't so excited about it. '_UGHH! THE SMELL IS SO CONFLICTING AND THE PEOPLE ARE SO LOUD HERE.' _Tatsuo could hear all the people talking about how strange looking he was. Its not so often you see a orange-red head with claws carrying a baby. Some kids actually stopped and pointed at him saying he was a demon. '_OH, THE IRONY.' _

It wasn't until Tatsuo passed by the ninja academy that his mood improved ever so little. There he learned of how kids would learn how to control their chakra and use it to cast Jutsus. An idea came to him as he saw a bunch of kids practicing what they just learned in class. "Heh. How would you like to go to the ninja academy boy?" asked Tatsuo as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto was just staring at the kids with happy eyes. He started to flail in that direction, wanting to play with them.

After a couple minutes, Tatsuo took Naruto away heading back to the hotel. On the way back he did steal some food from all kinds of stalls, hiding it in his shirt. All the while keeping Naruto still in one arm. '_SEEMS THAT MY PHYSICAL ABILITIES ARE SUPERIOR NOW THEN BEFORE. EITHER THAT, OR I AM GETTING TO USED TO THIS BODY.'_ He shuddered at that notion.

Just a couple of blocks away from the hotel, something caught Tatsuo's eye. A now hiring add in the construction industry. The criteria's stated for the person to have a lot of free time, physically capable, and can build under heavy pressure and sound. After going to check it out, Tatsuo soon proved his worth when he helped a man lift several wooden beams with one hand, while still keeping Naruto perfectly safe.

Naruto began to sob again, and this time Tatsuo could hear the faint growl of his stomach was causing those tears. He hurriedly accepted the job, saying he had plenty of free time and could have someone look after the boy, and took Naruto back to the hotel. After putting Naruto into the make-shift crib, he took out the food in his baggy shirt. When he finished eating his portion of food, which consisted of mostly meat of course, he gave the remaining fruits and vegetables to Naruto. Naruto only picked up the food and began to suck on it.

"What's the problem brat? Don't like fruits or veggies?" asked Tatsuo. Naruto just stared at him with the food in his mouth for awhile, then gave a smile that showed the inside of his mouth. "Ah. You don't have any teeth yet. Great. How am i supposed to feed you now?" wondered Tatsuo as he sat in the only chair in the room and stared at the boy. It finally came to him as he remembered that he could drink things like the milk he gave him that morning.

"Kid, be grateful I'm bothering to take care of you instead of killing you. In the near future you will prove useful to me. I just hope I don't go insane raising you during that time," was all Tatsuo said before he began to mash the fruits and veggies into a bottle he stole as a bonus.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the story not focusing on Naruto yet. I'm just trying to tie everything up with Tatsuo, leaving no loose ends; you see something wrong I don't please tell me. Hopefully by the end of the next chapter I'll be done with this backdrop and I can start the story with my version of Naruto raised by the kyuubi. :D


	3. Similarities

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY IDEA. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THE REAL OWNER. MAYBE A TIME MACHINE WILL HELP, NO? DARN! ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY! :D p.s.: I am so sorry for a late update! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE DON'T PUT CURSES ON ME! OR WISH FOR MY DEATH! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, TO MAKE IT UP I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE FASTER! Well enjoy the new chapter =D!**

* * *

><p>-SEVEN YEARS LATER-<p>

"Oi! Brat! Get over here now!" yelled Tatsuo at a smiling yellow-headed kid. The kid in question looked back at him and stuck his tongue out. "Why you," growled Tatsuo. Before he could say anything more, Naruto proceeded to running around the entire playground, throwing rocks at Tatsuo.

"Stop calling me a brat already! The least you could do is call your own son by his name already!" yelled Naruto right back. "I mean what kind of dad calls his son a brat?"

"The kind that has to deal with all sorts of problems because of said brat!" retorted Tatsuo, who was busy avoiding the rocks sent his way. "Now will you get over here already? I need to get some rest for a big building I need to do tomorrow. Besides, it's about to be night out. Do you want to sleep out here again?" said Tatsuo who grew bored of avoiding the rocks and simply started to destroy them.

At this point Naruto was on top of the slide and started to think about his options. "Come on Dad, can't I play around a little longer?" asked Naruto with a pleading face. Tatsuo just turned around and began to walk back to the home he built just on the outskirt of town. "Ah! Wait for me, Dad!" screamed Naruto as he went down the slide and ran to catch up to Tatsuo.

"I thought you wanted to play around a little longer?" sneered Tatsuo in a poor attempt of imitating Naruto's voice, not once looking down at him. Naruto was forced to continue jogging to keep up with his pace seeing as Tatsuo was six foot four, while he was only four foot one.

"I would, but the last time you left me alone I had to survive in the wild for an entire week!" screamed Naruto. "You didn't even bother to look for me during that time! I had to look out for myself the whole time. I even saw humongous boars, snakes, and bugs that I'm pretty sure wanted to eat me! I thought I was going to die so many times. Also had to find food so I wouldn't starve to death, and learn how to look for water," whined Naruto as he finally managed to catch up to Tatsuo. Before Tatsuo could reply, Naruto climbed onto his back, making sure to hold onto his ears with as little force as possible.

"That's because it was you who went out too far off and got lost. Why should I help you out just because you get into trouble? Besides, it was good experience for you to see how hard life can get," replied Tatsuo already used to giving Naruto a piggyback ride. Naruto just grunted and began to play with his fiery hair and pointed ears. "Not only that, but after everything I did for you as an infant you should be glad I still help you out at all, especially when you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself now," he said shuddering at the memory of feeding him, staying up at night to keep him quiet, and worst of all, all the changing.

After walking for awhile in silence, Naruto asked, "Hey Dad?" Tatsuo acknowledged his son's words with a grunt. "Why do you look different than everybody else in the village? I mean you're the only person in this village with orange hair, long hard nails, and pointed ears. You don't look like me at all. Instead you look just like some kind of monster in a book."

At this, Tatsuo began laughing so hard he had to grab his stomach to stop himself. Naruto flushed with embarrassment and tried to hide it by asking, "What! What's so funny Dad!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… hahahaha… heh," laughed Tatsuo as he tried to hold his laughter in. When the laughs subsided to chuckles, Tatsuo was able to speak just enough to be heard, "Ha-ha… brat you have no idea of what a monster I am capable of being… heh." With that said he began to walk back home, which was only a few minutes away by now.

"What's that supposed to mean Dad? Are you really a monster!" wondered Naruto with a bit too much enthusiasm you would think to find in a kid learning his 'dad' was really a monster. "Can you grow huge whenever you want? Do you eat people at night? Why are you living here if you can do whatever you want? Why…" Naruto kept asking until Tatsuo stopped him by putting a over the boy's mouth, which was fairly easy to do as Naruto's chin was resting on his shoulder.

Tatsuo looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Shouldn't you be scared if you found out I was a monster? After all, a monster is something that destroys everything right? Why would anyone want to see a monster?" retorted Tatsuo. Naruto climbed up to his shoulders so he could get a good view of what was ahead.

He could see their house up ahead. It wasn't much to look at. It was on the outskirts of town, so that meant the only thing for blocks on end were trees and rocks. The entire house was made of wood from the surrounding trees and held in place by ropes Tatsuo got from work. It was built when Naruto was two, after Tatsuo finally had the skills to build any building by himself. It wasn't painted because Tatsuo didn't really care for its appearance, but it was extremely sturdy and hard. During the past five years, it has withstood all of the elements without once receiving damage, not even a scratch. It had two windows across from each other, and was only fifteen feet high and ten feet long. For Tatsuo this was more than enough to live in, but for Naruto, not so much.

"No matter how many times I see our house, I get sad," commented Naruto with a sad face. Tatsuo just ignored the complaint, as he had ever since Naruto was four years old. "Couldn't we live in a normal house like everybody else, Dad?" wondered Naruto as he climbed down from Tatsuo's back.

"Che, you're just a brat that doesn't know anything," Tatsuo said as he went inside the house. The interior was just like the outside; plain and boring. A couple of wooden chairs around a small square table, some cabinets hanging from the ceiling, a refrigerator next to a makeshift sink, and two beds. One of the beds was actually a real bed with a mattress and all, but the other one was just grass, twigs, and dirt that has been pressed so much that it now resembled a nest. "If you want normal then sleep in nature. That's the most normal thing in this village," Tatsuo said when he went to the refrigerator to prepare dinner.

Naruto followed him inside, and went to his father's bed and lay there gazing at his dad's back. Apparently his bed was sometimes more comfortable to sleep in than his own Naruto had said once. "Dad, can we have ramen for dinner?" Naruto asked, drooling as he started to think of his favorite food. "And don't think I forget about you being a monster! I still want to hear you say it yourself that you're not one!" added Naruto.

"We don't have any ingredients to make ramen, just rice and fish today. Have to go fetch some new food again," answered Tatsuo as he warmed some water in a pot with his hand. This was possible after four years of experimenting with his chakra and body in so many situations. Now he could summon chakra from every part of his body to increase his physical strength, speed, and senses. He could also use it to melt anything he touched, in relation to the amount of chakra he put into it. He was fairly pleased with his years of training and the results of it, still he never shirks from his daily training to this day. Although his plot to get his full power back was going really well. "And you're still hung up on that, huh?"

Naruto was busy inside the bathroom getting ready for dinner. "Yeah! If you're a real monster, we could pull so much more pranks on everyone," laughed Naruto at the thought of the pranks he has pulled before.

"No! No more pranks Naruto. No matter how funny and great it is to see those puny villagers annoyed about it," snickered Tatsuo as he too remembered those pranks. "Even though you don't get anything bad as a result, except for some minor yelling, I do and that makes me really mad. Just because you did something I didn't even know about, I have to suffer for it, what kind of logic is that?" wondered Tatsuo as he moved to sit in the chair at the table waiting for the rice to cook.

"I don't know. I'm not one of those smarty-butts that think of every rule in town. They have a rule for everything we do!" said Naruto from the small bathroom that held the only mirror in the house. After he was done with getting ready he came out and sat opposite his father.

"That was a rhetorical question idiot," commented Tatsuo, resting his head on his hand and looking Naruto straight in the eyes. Just as Naruto was about to respond, the rice was finished. Tatsuo opened one of the cabinets and took out two bowls and cups, and poured some milk in the cups. He then put the rice into the bowls and put one of them in front of Naruto and himself. Before sitting down, he grabbed the fish from the pot and threw one to Naruto. All in less than ten seconds, this came from years of experience.

"What does re… ru… te… to… re… ri-… the word before question mean?" asked Naruto as he stared at Tatsuo with a blank stare.

"It means I cared more about the idea than the answer," replied Tatsuo as he began to eat. Naruto just responded with the 'Ohhhhh' face. "Anyways, if you are going to continue with the pranks make them better and more dangerous. Show them what happens when you mess with us."

"Gee Dad, thanks for the advice," sweat-dropped Naruto. "Anyways are you a monster, yes or no, Dad?" asked Naruto after finishing the fish in one bite.

"How can you remember the silliest and stupidest things brat? Alright brat what kind of monster do you think I am? What, in your mind, do you see my 'true body' as?" mused Tatsuo as he slowly ate his fish.

With that said, Naruto began to think, maybe for the first time in his life. "Let's see: long nails, uhhh… pointed ears, and long orange-red hair, hmmm… a red ogre! No! An orange dragon! No, no, no a fire demon! A red wolf that changes into an orange bird! A…"

"Enough! Now you're just saying anything that pops into that little thing you call a brain," interrupted Tatsuo. "Well, by your reaction to this, you really aren't afraid of me possibly being a monster. What if I were to turn into a monster right here and just kill you?" He then began to tap his 'claws' on the table while his other hand was scratching his hair revealing his pointy ears, all the while chewing on the remains of the fish.

Naruto just stared at Tatsuo as though he was the idiot child. "You're my dad, even if you are a monster; you even raised me for seven years and counting. So, if you wanted me dead you would have done so a long time ago. Although you're a very mean dad, you're still my dad and I'm glad of that," Naruto said with a big smile on his face, like he was explaining his favorite toy.

Tatsuo was so shocked by this statement all he could do was gape at Naruto. The boy in question just went to the kitchen to clean the bowl and cup he used. "So you think just because I haven't killed you, I'm a good monster huh?" was all Tatsuo could say for now as he tried to read Naruto.

"Yep!" cried out Naruto as he began to take Tatsuo's dishes back to the kitchen. "Aha! You just admitted to being a monster just now right?" exclaimed Naruto as he dropped the dishes into the sink and pointed to Tatsuo. "Are you one of the monsters I mention? Are you super powerful?" spouted Naruto on and on.

"Stop talking so fast you brat! Anyways, yeah I am a monster - a very powerful one at that. Third, I am different than all the monsters you mentioned. Closest one is the wolf part; speaking of that what kind of wolf turns into a bird?" said Tatsuo, thinking that telling Naruto he is a monster won't change anything as long as he doesn't figure out he is the nine-tail fox who attacked the village.

Naruto was staring at Tatsuo with big, excited eyes now, mouth opened into a big smile. "COOOOOOOLLLLLL!" screamed Naruto. Lucky for them, they never had to worry about noise complaints. "So, what kind of monster are you then!"

Tatsuo just stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds, and then looked outside to see the night take a hold of the world. "Sorry brat, looks like it's time for us to go to bed. I'll answer your questions when I feel like it alright," ordered Tatsuo as he prepared to go to sleep.

"Awwwww…" whined Naruto, who knew there was no point in continuing to argue with him at night. Instead he too just went on to prepare for sleep. As he was getting ready for sleep, Naruto was staring at Tatsuo the whole time; thinking what kind of monster he could be. He watched as Tatsuo went to his bed and finally understood why he was so different than everyone else. _'He's a monster. He-he, my dad's a monster!' _The thought made Naruto giggle.

Tatsuo was just about to nod off to sleep when he felt Naruto climb onto his bed and rest his head on his stomach. "What are you doing brat?" asked Tatsuo, raising one of his brows up and staring at Naruto. It was too late Naruto was already asleep on him. "Very well brat. I'll let this slide for now, seeing as you humored me today with your response to me being a monster." Before Tatsuo went to sleep, his last action was looking out through the window into the stars, thinking about how his plot over the past seven years was going.

The next day, Naruto awoke to find his dad already gone for work. Already used to being alone a lot, Naruto just prepared to go to the ninja academy. Today Naruto and everyone else were going to spar with each other. Naruto wanted nothing more than to fight Sasuke Uchiha the most and take him off his high pedestal. Iruka called both Naruto and Sasuke to the ring. Sasuke quickly finished Naruto off without any effort. Refusing to make the reconciliation seal and instead grabbing each other at the neck, they stared off. That's when Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes, eyes that were filled with nothing but hate.

Later that day, after the academy was over, Naruto went to play at the playground with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Together they just played the entire day away laughing, playing and joking around. As evening came, so did everyone's parents but Naruto's. Naruto watched as his friends left with their dads, and couldn't help but feel so alone, looking around himself and seeing an empty playground. _'Why do you never pick me up, Dad? You only pick me up when you have to pass by. It hurts to be all alone Dad, I hate it,' _thought Naruto as he started to swing just a little bit on the swing set. After a few moments, hoping that Tatsuo would come by to pick him up, Naruto decided to just head back home.

Naruto was walking next to the lake when he saw Tatsuo coming from an adjacent road with bags. Naruto smiled as big as his mouth could go. "Dad!" shouted Naruto, who was running towards him. Tatsuo just turned to his right and kept on walking. For one moment, Naruto thought that he didn't even acknowledge his own son, even though they weren't related, after everything he has done for him. At that moment, Naruto truly felt all alone in the world and just stood there.

"You have to shout every time we meet or something brat?" said Tatsuo in an indifferent voice. He was still walking in the same direction and didn't bother to even slow down either. Naruto quickly recovered and continued his run to his side. Once there, he reached up to grab Tatsuo's arm, knowing full well the added weight wasn't going to hinder him at all.

"Come on, Dad! The least you could do is respond to me," whined Naruto. Tatsuo just kept on walking down the road, not even bothering to look down. "Humph!" cried out Naruto as he began to walk in silence.

Not so much time passed before something near the lake caught Naruto's eyes. It was Sasuke, just looking down into the lake with his feet dangling below. Feeling their presence, Sasuke turned his head just a bit to his left and caught Naruto's stare. They both proceeded to turn their heads around, but not before seeing the emotions the eyes gave. Tatsuo gave Sasuke a quick read. _'SO HE'S THE LAST UCHIHA? GOOD! THAT MEANS I NO LONGER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THOSE EYES MUCH!'_

Naruto was scratching his head with his free hand. This caught Tatsuo's eyes. "Something wrong boy?" asked Tatsuo still not looking at him.

"That kid we just passed. He's so similar to you, Dad," said Naruto. "He also had the same eyes you always have when you're walking in town. Also Dad, why did you ignore me?"

This made Tatsuo curious. "He reminded you of me you say. Interesting, tell me what part of him makes you think of me; other than the eyes of course, which is funny to think we have the same eyes. I ignored you because you now know I'm not your dad and a monster, so I can stop the act of treating you like my own flesh and blood."

"Oh," Naruto said with disappointment. Trying to ignore that comment like he does with everyone else's stares, he answered, "Well, he's all alone like you are. I mean, not once have I seen you talking with anyone in the village if you could help it. We live in a house away from everyone else trying to avoid everyone, just like Sasuke does in class. You both ignore everything around you and only focus on what you have in mind. It's like you both are so alone in this world and in so much pain that I can touch the pain itself."

Tatsuo was beyond shock at this point. He could do nothing but stare at the boy holding onto his arm. "Alone you say. What if we both like to be alone?" asked Tatsuo as he tried to think how this idiot boy he raised could read people with ease.

"Then you both are lying to yourselves, because being alone hurts, Dad. I know, because I can see the pain in your eyes," said Naruto, looking up to Tatsuo's head and meeting his gaze with big, sad eyes. "Dad, even if you're not my real dad, even if you're a monster, I will always be by your side as your son. Believe it!" shouted Naruto with a hard look that showed the truth in those words.

They were at the house by the end of that statement, but Tatsuo didn't even realize it because he was looking at Naruto's eyes, trying to see anything to say they were lying. There was none. After that Tatsuo was quiet the rest of the day and went to sleep early. Naruto just thought of it as him having a hard day at work, and slept with him on his bed again.

"Alone," mumbled Tatsuo after Naruto had fallen asleep on his chest again. Tatsuo looked at the boy sleeping so peacefully on his chest. "Naruto Uzumaki," Tatsuo said, experimenting with the words for the first time since he started raising the boy. "Kid, you're a lot more interesting than I originally thought, now that you're not crying anymore."

Tatsuo looked at the ceiling of the house. He just laid there, with only Naruto's breathing being heard, thinking about everything he had done when he was a fox and everything he has done now as a human. Then he thought of the plan he was working so hard on. Just before falling asleep, the last thought he had was about what Naruto had said.

'_I WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE DAD!'_

* * *

><p>AN: There that should finish it off. Now I can get started with the real story that revolves around Naruto in the next chapter. Also I really should have said this in the first chapter but I missed it; so I'm saying it now, this story was **never** supposed to revolve around just the nine-tails and Naruto; just how Naruto was raised by him and how the kyuubi would act after raising him. So sorry about that but I assure you the story will still be good and the kyuubi is a main character in this story, maybe you decide =P. I also forgot to mention this last chapter so saying it now. Review please! Not only will it make me write that much faster, but I might get new ideas or make the story that much better if you do! So REVIEW! =D


	4. Kyuubi Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: WHAT! I OWN NARUTO! YES! WAIT NO NO NO! YEP JUST A DREAM T_T DON'T OWN NARUTO =P Alllllriiiiiighty then... I AM SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER LATE UPLOAD, winter is a very busy time! Not only that I now have to worry about colleges and everything else going on man I hope I can upload the chapters faster now that its over with. ANYWAYS! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>-FIVE YEARS LATER-<p>

Naruto had just failed to graduate again and was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Seals. Everyone was extremely mad and wanted to find him before he used it for the wrong things. The first thing they did was ask Tatsuo if he had any idea of why he got the scroll and where he was. Tatsuo had no idea about anything in the matter or where he might be. Just like that, they began their search to look for him anywhere he might be in. No one questioned Tatsuo any further because of what he has accomplished ever since he arrived here.

Tatsuo was now known around the whole village as the best constructer there ever was. He could build any kind of building, anywhere, and from anything. Sarutobi was really happy to hear this news and the other ninjas learned of his strength as well. Tatsuo was allowed to go outside of the village because he was able to build things that would normally take hundreds of people weeks to do in a matter of days. His ability to work for days straight without ever tiring himself was known throughout a majority of Fire Country.

He was asked if he would be willing to become a Konoha ninja, but refused and instead asked to get the training to control his power. Never showing how much power he really held allowed him to get the training to use ninjutsu and genjutsu without raising enough suspicion to make them spy on him. Sarutobi allowed him to receive the ninja training because of all the things he had done for the village and that if the need should ever arise they could have the assistance of a powerful ally. The training was given by jounin who had free time and were willing to teach him. As such, he now has an understanding of how the Konoha ninja system works and a rough idea of what jounins were capable of and all the other ranks.

So when he heard Naruto took the Scroll of Seals, he just stated that he would go look in all the spots he knew Naruto loved being in. When they left him, he just went back home to rest, not really caring what Naruto was doing. He did turn his head to the forest, knowing very well he was there because he could feel his chakra coming from that direction. He then went inside to prepare for sleep.

In the meantime, Naruto had just learned how to perform the shadow clone and multi-shadow clone jutsu. While he was resting from the exertion caused by practicing the jutsu, Iruka Umino found him. Just as Naruto had finish explaining why he took the scroll, they were attacked by Mizuki. That is when Naruto was told about why everyone looked at him with such venom, why no one would want anything to do with him.

'_The nine-tails demon is inside me? That's why everyone hated me. Wait, demon? Demon!' _Naruto thought as he ran away from Iruka and Mizuki. When he sat down to rest and hide from them, a thought struck him that made him shiver to the core.

He was distracted by the voice of Iruka saying that Naruto is not a monster and that he was his precious student. With that said, Naruto leapt out to protect his sensei. Mizuki wasn't scared of him until he performed multi-shadow clone jutsu and by that time it was too late to do anything.

Afterwards, Naruto became a full-fledged ninja and went to Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka. By the time Naruto was going back home to rest, it was already morning. On the way home, Naruto just had one thought running through his mind the entire time.

When he made it back home, he saw Tatsuo preparing to go to work. He had to go to another village to build a mansion, a couple of houses, and a temple; a one day work for him. Naruto just stared at him as he prepared his things and got into uniform. Which for him, was only changing from his normal, baggy, and colorful t-shirt into a tank top. Tatsuo could never stand being in anything else but a hakama. Seeing Naruto standing there, Tatsuo stared at the kid who was wearing the ninja headband.

"So you're a ninja now you brat? Does this mean you're not going to be pulling anymore of your pranks?" asked Tatsuo with a smile. Naruto just continued to stare at him, looking from head to toe. "Is something bothering you, brat? I'm not angry at you for stealing the scroll you know. You had your reasons to do it, that's all that matters to me," said Tatsuo with an indifferent voice.

Naruto just stood there, all battered and exhausted, and continued to stand there and watch Tatsuo. Growing bored of the stare-down, Tatsuo started heading out. "Nine-tail fox," whispered Naruto when Tatsuo passed him, making him stop cold. They both stood there, back-to-back. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves as the morning wind blew and the animals waking up.

Tatsuo dropped his tool bag and went to sit on a stump near the house. Naruto just dropped his head down and Tatsuo looked all around him, listening to every sound. Silence took hold of the air around them and wasn't broken until Tatsuo started speaking. "So, still think monsters can be kind?" laughed Tatsuo mirthlessly, remembering all the conversations they had about what kind of monster he was.

At that moment, Naruto ran to Tatsuo and punched him square in the face, all the while tears were streaming down his face. "You tried to destroy the village twelve years ago!" yelled Naruto. Tatsuo just stood back up and sat down back on the stump. His face showed no signs of damage from the punch. "How? How did you get out of the seal? Why are you pretending to be my dad? Why!" cried out Naruto. He grabbed at his shirt and looked into his red eyes, and saw for a brief moment his pupils turn into slits.

"Ha-ha. What's wrong, brat? For once unable to accept the fact I'm a monster?" questioned Tatsuo. "As for your questions, yes, I don't know, and the last part is really obvious, idiot," said Tatsuo as he chuckled at Naruto.

Naruto knew what he was talking about; it was on his mind the entire time after he got the headband from Iruka. "So your chakra is still inside me and you have no idea on how to remove the seal to get it back, right? You're out here and your chakra is inside me, I know because I can feel it moving all around," stated Naruto.

Tatsuo just stood up and went to get his stuff. "So, what now brat? Gonna tell the old man Hokage on me? Won't be hard to convince anyone I'm the nine-tails, after all you're the only one that knows I have pointed ears and nearly indestructible nails. The choice is yours. You can finally get revenge for everything I did to you as a kid," said Tatsuo. He started to walk away from Naruto going to finish his job. "There is one thing I will mention to you, boy. Even if you do tell them, they won't catch me. After all I am a cunning fox."

Naruto just stood there watching the person he had been calling dad for the past twelve years. All the time he wondered why he was so distant to everyone, why he hated everything, was finally clear to him. "You never wanted to be a part of a village you wanted to destroy," mumbled Naruto to no one in particular.

After deciding to finally go to sleep, Naruto awoke five hours later when he heard something outside. He went outside and saw a small, orange fox that came out of a hole. The sound came from when he had squealed in surprise when a rabbit passed it, and was barely seen to Naruto before going into the forest. Naruto observed the fox look around curiously and then began to go search for food. It stopped when it caught Naruto's gaze. It came close to him immediately, and started looking at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"You're not afraid little guy? You sure were when that rabbit passed you. I thought a bigger creature would make you terrified," said Naruto with none of his usual enthusiasm he was known for. The fox sensing Naruto didn't have anything for him, went out to the forest to look for food. Naruto followed his movement and where he had been way after he was gone. It wasn't until he saw the town did he remember that he had to go to the ninja academy for his photo. "Crap! I'm late!"

Temporarily forgetting his problems, he hurriedly prepared himself for the photo. Sarutobi was greatly disappointed with how Naruto represented himself. Naruto just said he wanted to be remembered as he was in the academy. Naruto then met Konohamaru and told him that there is no short-cut to being hokage. Konohamaru then got serious about being hokage and started to actually train himself. Naruto did ask Konohamaru of what he thought about the nine-tails.

"He's a monster that the fourth hokage defeated!" cried Konohamaru. "Although I heard the nine-tails is just a monster made out of the anger and malice of humans. I think that's weird because we don't have that many bad people here."

Naruto never actually knew that much about the nine-tails, never really cared about it. Now it seems to be something he must know. _'If what Konohamaru said is true, then why did he never kill or hurt anyone since he's been free? If he is cunning as he says he is, he should be able to do it in secret. Yet, not only did he never kill but he raised me and took care of me even if it was for the seal.' _

"Alright, take care Naruto-oyabun," cried out Konohamaru as he was running away from Naruto. Naruto was so busy thinking on the way home that he tripped on a rock and fell face first into a river. It was late in the afternoon and night was just creeping in. Naruto was completely wet and freezing when he managed to get out.

"Ha-ha! Boy, you are the only person in the world that amuses me enough to laugh," came an amused voice from behind Naruto. He instantly turned around and saw Tatsuo with a grin, carrying his tool bag around his shoulder. "That's weird; don't you normally go to the playground around this time? Oh well, makes no difference to me anymore. You stopped needing me after you failed your first graduation test," smiled Tatsuo as he thought of Naruto's face when he failed. "With that said, I see you haven't told anyone else about me. Don't care much for your reason as to why, but it does make things easier for me."

Tatsuo then walked past Naruto, leaving him confused and speechless. Before he could leave the area, Naruto quickly turned on his heels and ran to catch up to him. Stopping a few feet behind him, Naruto kept pace with him, all the time watching him closely. They made it back home with neither of them saying a word. Before Tatsuo could go inside, both of them heard a squeal from a couple of feet away.

They both turned to see the orange fox that was here this morning. Tatsuo stared at it for a few minutes and then dropped his bags at the door. Hearing this, the fox turned his head towards Tatsuo. Tatsuo continued to walk towards the fox while all the time maintaining eye contact. Naruto just quietly observed what Tatsuo was doing. When Tatsuo was a few feet away, the small fox quickly ran to his legs and played around with his feet. Tatsuo stood there and watched for a couple of seconds with an unreadable face. Tatsuo suddenly sat down and then proceeded to lie down. Seeing this, the fox got onto his stomach and decided to go to sleep.

Naruto watched what was going on, thinking that he was up to something. "Boy, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare? Not that I personally care, but if you have questions, I have no problems answering them. I'd love to see your reactions to some of them," said Tatsuo, who closed his eyes and put one arm behind his head and the other on the head of the fox.

"Will you really tell the truth if I asked?" retorted Naruto with a glare. Tatsuo just opened one eye to glance at him and closed it again after a moment passed. "Alright then!" yelled Naruto, surprising both the small fox and Tatsuo. The small fox ran to his hole and stayed there, while Tatsuo sat up looking at Naruto with a confused face. "First question: Can you train me in taijutsu and ninjutsu, don't really care for genjutsu. Also, are you any good with shuriken or have any advice to give me on it? Oh yeah, would you know how I could access a part of your chakra that's inside me? I can feel it rampaging inside me, but I can never draw it out," asked Naruto in an onslaught of questions.

Tatsuo was completely in shock now and could not cover his surprise. He stared at Naruto with a small gape and confused eyes. Naruto just looked at him with a smile and expecting eyes. After a few moments passed, Tatsuo began to laugh with no restriction. "I… HAHAHAHA… was… HAHAHAHAHA… right. HAHAHA! You really are an interesting idiot, boy!" Tatsuo said before he tried to calm himself down. Naruto just kept on smiling at him and also lied down next to him.

When he finally managed to calm down he said, "I see, so those are your questions, huh? Alright then don't blame me if you regret this later on, brat. In terms of training you're on your own in ninjutsu and weapon training, but I can help you out in taijutsu. Last thing is a no. After all, I don't have more than one chakra in me and you're only one of the many people I have seen possess more than one chakra inside him. Although I have seen them needing to concentrate in order to use it," said Tatsuo.

"Anyways, give up on the idea of controlling it until you get a real master to help you. If you tap into it too much you might get overrun by my hatred that is inside it and I would have to deal with a fake me. Best case scenario I have to defeat the fake and lose all my chakra and you die in the process," Tatsuo said with a small chuckle.

Naruto lied there thinking about what he had said. Only a few things stuck to him. "So, basically, you can help me in taijutsu and don't think about your chakra, right?" asked Naruto, sitting up and bending his head to the left. That just led to more laughter from Tatsuo.

"Maybe I should've raised you, brat, instead of letting you do whatever you wanted as a boy. Leaving you all alone left you as a complete idiot!" laughed Tatsuo as he too sat up. "I guess no matter how long anyone lives, you will always find a complete moron in brats."

"That's right; you're over 200 years old, right? That must mean you have seen amazing things in this world. What has to be the coolest thing you ever saw?" asked Naruto like nothing was different between them.

Tatsuo stood up, gathered his things, and went inside. Naruto had learned years ago that this meant to get inside and prepare for sleep. "This is your last question brat. After this you're gonna be a full-fledged ninja of Konoha and going on missions with a jounin. I'll probably be seeing you less now then I already do in the afternoon; thank goodness for some peace and quiet at last. All right... the coolest thing ever. That would be the time I destroyed the villages of so many humans and saw the blood trickle down my claws. The screams just added…"

"Stop!" yelled out Naruto, covering his ears and opening his eyes as wide as they could go. "I mean cool for me, not you. Damn dad! After learning you're the kyuubi I would know your likes are completely different, but that's insane!"

Tatsuo just turned his head toward him from the bathroom. His eyes betraying no emotions or thought about what Naruto had said to him. "In that case be very clear, boy. In this world, being clear can make the difference between life and death. Besides, how would I know what you humans consider cool is? After all, to me, you're all just insects that need to be crushed. Same goes with you, brat; this is your warning. Know that I will get my full power back - I will crush every single human on this world," Tatsuo said evenly, with no hint of remorse or guilt. Naruto just stared back with a grin.

"When that happens, I'll just stop you myself. After all, I'm the one who's going to be the greatest hokage there ever was! Believe it! Heck! Even better then the fourth Hokage who uhh… sealed you, I guess? Well sealed your chakra," replied Naruto with a smirk.

For a second Tatsuo's eyes turned to slits at the mention of the fourth hokage, his hair pointed up ever so little, and red chakra was barely visible all around him. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms to calm himself down. "Ha-ha! Better than the hero of the village? I should warn you, I have learned how to control my chakra better than ever. When I get my body back, not even a seal will be able to stop me. Alright boy, care to make a little bet? If you become a ninja great enough to stop me, it's your win and I will do whatever you ask for; if not well that's that, you lose your life," said Tatsuo with menacing eyes.

"Alright, it's a deal!" shouted Naruto, unflinching and instead raised his fist at Tatsuo. "Don't cry when you lose Dad, because I am going to beat you."

Tatsuo left the bathroom and looked normal again. He stopped when he was behind Naruto. He turned his head around and looked down at Naruto. Naruto met his gaze for a second and then went into the bathroom to prepare for bed himself. "Hey! Brat!" Naruto turned his head around with a confused look. "The coolest thing to someone like you would have to be the time I met them. I stumbled on their world by accident and am currently the only creature, ever; from this world to ever enter theirs. Not only that, but I made enemies with every single one of them."At that remark, Tatsuo began to chuckle at the memory as though proud of it and turned around to go to bed.

"Let me tell you this, brat. As powerful as I am in this world, I was instantly overwhelmed in that world. The creatures in that world not only had power equal to mine, but could use jutsus like a human. Their jutsus though were on a whole other level; nearly died so many times I was near death by the time I escaped." At this point Naruto was on Tatsuo's back holding, or more accurately choking, him with a ton of force. To Tatsuo though, it felt like nothing more than an annoying weight on his neck.

"Tell me more! What happened? Who were they? How…" was all he managed to say before Tatsuo shrugged him off. Landing on his back with a thud, Tatsuo went to his bed and started to fall asleep. Naruto just looked at him once and decided to get rest for tomorrow.

Several hours passed and the only sound that could be heard was the wind whistling through the forest. Naruto was sleeping out of his covers and his arm was dangling off the bed. Tatsuo on the other hand was on his back and was still and quiet, just as he was when he lied there to begin with. Then the wind stopped blowing and the forest was absorbed by complete silence.

Tatsuo opened his eyes instantly. He waited for a moment and then stood up without making a single sound or moving anything. He walked outside into the cold and silent air in nothing more than a tank top and his hakama. He looked around him and absorbed everything he felt and saw. The little fox hole caught his attention for awhile, but he quickly ignored it.

"The plan is coming along great," muttered Tatsuo. He looked back at the house. Looking at it, he thought of everything that happened over the past twelve. _'TWELVE YEARS. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAD TO LIVE IN THIS PUNY BODY. TOMORROW EVERYTHING CHANGES. THE BRAT GETS A JOUNIN TO TRAIN HIM AND WATCH OVER HIM. MAYBE THINGS WILL START GETTING INTERESTING LIKE THAT. HE-HE, I WONDER HOW FAR THIS BOY WILL GO TO AMUSE ME.'_

From out of nowhere lightning ripped through the sky making no noise in the process. Only those who happened to look in that direction would have seen the powerful light pass over the forest. Tatsuo followed the path of lightning until it disappeared when it came near the Hokage Mountain. "So they found me at last," said Tatsuo in an amused voice. "It's been over hundreds of years since I saw them; no doubt they're even more powerful than before. I wonder if the entire ninja nation would be of any threat to them?" wondered Tatsuo as he saw another lightning bolt pass through overhead.

"Maybe I should be grateful that I turned into this puny body. Now I learned of many different ways to fight back. Heh, I wonder if they remember about the death that I caused during my visit," Tatsuo smirked at that comment as he remembered what happened over hundreds of years ago.

Tatsuo stayed out for a couple of minutes and stared at the night sky with narrow eyes. After one last look, he then proceeded to get some rest.

The next morning was a very exciting day for Naruto. Not only was Tatsuo free the entire day, but it was also the day he was going to be a full-fledged ninja and get his own ninja to train with. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. Tatsuo was already outside doing some morning training in his everyday clothes. Naruto watched him for awhile before getting dressed. Looking at the headband he got from his sensei, he couldn't help but smile as he put it on.

"Hey Dad! When I come back from the academy you have to help me train like you said you would," Naruto said while he was running towards the academy. Tatsuo just stopped punching the air and looked at the back of the waving kid who was running with all the excitement of a five year old. He quickly resumed his training for the morning and then went into the forest to see if he could find anything interesting. This was also where he did his afternoon training where he controls his chakra and practices new jutsus.

Naruto's day was interesting in its own way. First he learned he was teamed up was with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Afterwards he tried to ruin Sasuke's name by trying to make him look bad to Sakura. By that time Tatsuo was back home and making lunch for himself with food he found in the forest. He was interrupted halfway through the meal by a knocking at the door.

Tatsuo took his food and with chopsticks hanging from his mouth, opened the door. Standing there was Kakashi Hatake and Hiruzen Sarutobi. For a moment no one said anything and just stared at each other. Tatsuo stared with indifference, Sarutobi had an intrigued look, and Kakashi had a careful eye. After the moment passed Tatsuo went back inside and left the door open.

"I see you haven't changed much in over twelve years Tatsuo-san," commented Hiruzen as he entered. Kakashi followed inside and looked around. "Tatsuo-san let me introduce you to Kakashi Hatake. He is going to be Naruto's jounin from here on in." Tatsuo turned to look at Kakashi and then began to finish eating his food at the table.

"You're not much of a talker are you Tatsuo-san?" questioned Kakashi. He went to the fridge and looked at its contents. All he saw was two cartons of milk and four cups of ramen. "This is interesting. Not only is there barely food in here, but one of the cartons of milk is even expired."

"It's the br… it's the boys milk," replied Tatsuo as he finished his food and put away the dishes. "I stopped feeding him once he learned how to make money for himself. Either he makes money somehow, or he starves for that day," stated Tatsuo as he went to lie down on his back in his bed.

When he was on the bed, it was then that the 'bed' was truly recognized by both of them. Sarutobi's face was left in shock, while Kakashi simply raised his only visible eyebrow. Tatsuo simply closed his eyes and just lied there. "Tatsuo-san? You mean to say you let Naruto raise himself at a young age?" asked Hiruzen.

Tatsuo just breathed normally for the next several minutes. Finally he said, "Yes. I did that in order for him to get stronger. He needs to grow up knowing how the world works. I actually think he turned up better than I thought he would. I mean, he pulls pranks on a regular basis as a hobby. He does it to me as well. That kid is a very strong boy." He never moved once as he spoke; one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach.

Kakashi carefully observed Tatsuo, while Sarutobi muttered in agreement about how Naruto turned out, more specifically all the trouble he caused with his pranks. "Did you ever punish Naruto and tell him to not do those pranks of his?" asked Kakashi as he walked around the house. Tatsuo didn't respond to the question and instead an awkward silence took hold. "Is something the matter Tatsuo-san?"

"Nope, just want you to ask all the questions you have now at the same time. Sorry, but I don't want to respond unless you asked all you needed to ask."

"I see, very well I understand," said Kakashi with a nod. He looked at Hiruzen and he looked at him too. Both had the same idea and with that Hiruzen turned around and left.

"Alright let's see, I'm going to be Naruto's mentor from now on, so I would like to know a little of what I will be dealing with. Just going to ask some questions of how he was raised and what he has done in the past." Tatsuo still didn't move, as though he was really sleeping. Kakashi examined him very carefully.

"Was Naruto always causing you troubles as a kid? Did he ever say he had problems with the other students? Were there ever any times where he got so angry that you couldn't control him?" the last question was said with a slightly serious tone.

Tatsuo didn't even flinch at any of the questions. "As a kid? Ha! He's still causing trouble now, just not affecting me anymore. He never talked about his friends, if he had any. Every time I would meet him, he was alone playing around. Although he did mention people he liked and hated. He only mentioned three people's name over and over again. Sasuke Uchiha was the person he hated the most. Iruka-sensei was the person he looked up to and admired. Finally, Sakura Haruno is the person that he 'loves' to death."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the comment, but said nothing. "As for your last question, of course he has been mad before, just never out of control. He would just walk around the village and think all day. That boy really is interesting; he may be an idiot, but he's a clever idiot. Last thing I would say about him is that he is far too kind." With that said Kakashi absorbed all the facts in silence. Tatsuo just waited calmly.

"I understand, thank you for your time," said Kakashi as he turned around and started to leave. Just before leaving the house he turned his head and said, "Ah yes, there is one more thing. Tomorrow I'm going to be testing how well my students can fight; you are more than welcome to watch how Naruto does. I hear you're a pretty good fighter and it would be a good chance to see how much of a difference there is between a jounin and genin. That way you know your own limits." And then he was gone.

After making sure he was completely gone, Tatsuo went outside and prepared a training course for Naruto's taijutsu skills. "Idiots. Did they really think I would fall for that?" muttered Tatsuo. "So he really hasn't told anyone. Not even that Iruka person he looks up to so much. What is wrong with him? He was basically raised all alone; I made sure I never got too close to him." He stopped thinking about this when he smelled Naruto coming from a mile away. Tatsuo had just finished setting up the training area.

"He's already back from the academy? Whatever, I'll get this over with fast," Tatsuo said as he was preparing himself to train Naruto. A few minutes later and he could see and hear his loud-mouth screaming at him.

"Heeeeeyyyy Daaaaaddddd!" screamed Naruto as he ran toward the house. Tatsuo just banged his head when he got close enough to him. "Owwww! What was that for?" wondered Naruto as he proceeded to rub his head squatting down.

"Stop hollering, brat! You know I can hear you from a mile away if I wanted to. With you that close it's annoying to hear your voice."

"Oops! Sorry Dad," Naruto said with embarrassment as he remembered that his senses were better than even animals. "I'm just so excited to be training with you for the first time ever! All you ever did for me in the past was hit me in the head."

"What makes you think this training won't be worse than that?" Tatsuo continued to talk as he prepared the obstacle course he set up for Naruto.

"You're right! It will be worse than you hitting me because you set it up, but that doesn't matter as long as I get better with my taijutsu!"

"Alright, alright, boy calm down. You wanted me to help you with your taijutsu, and so I will. I made this awhile ago so I can see where you stand."

"Yosh! Just watch and be amazed, Dad!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the first part of the four-part obstacle course. The first part was pretty simple in terms of difficulty. All he had to do was get across the wooden posts, with beams sticking out that spun if you hit it, without touching them. Thing is, Tatsuo wouldn't make things that easy for him. These wooden posts had tricks up their sleeves once someone approaches them.

Naruto learned this very fast because soon he was being pushed across by the beams like a ping-pong ball. The trick was that they had kunai knives inside that were thrown at him. Naruto manage to avoid the knives, but not the beams which lead to a lot of screaming and bruises as he finally made it through. All the while Tatsuo just watched with a disgusted face of how he was doing on the first part.

At the other side Naruto stood up and rubbed all the spots he got smacked in. Then he saw what was next; a wire with a pitfall under it. Only trick was that Tatsuo had several kunai in hand and was smiling at Naruto. Closely looking at the knives, Naruto could see explosive tags on them. _'Crap,'_ thought Naruto as he prepared to go through the next obstacle.

This one had to be as hard as it gets, thought Naruto as he dangled from the wire after an explosion forced him to fall and hold on. His entire body ached as he finally made it across the pit. Then he saw the next obstacle and his face perked up a bit. It was a straight test of strength, no tricks whatsoever. All he had to do was push a small boulder that weighed around a hundred pounds around the house.

The final obstacle was a test of his speed and endurance. He had to run away from Tatsuo's chakra that would burn him if touched. He was done when he managed to touch the house. Tatsuo though, didn't make this easy as he had long since perfected his manifested chakra form without moving his real body at all. He made his chakra into the forms of his previous body's arms that chased Naruto and blocked him from passing at all turns.

This went on for a good hour until Naruto manage to trick Tatsuo and touch the house. Tatsuo just grinned mischievously at Naruto as he looked at him breathing for his life on the ground collapsed. "That!" gasped Naruto. "Was not fun!" he finished wheezing and staying as still as he could on the ground.

"He-he, boy that was very interesting for me though. I also now have a fairly rough idea of how good you are in taijutsu. I will prepare a training regime that will start at your skill level and help you improve. So for now rest and prepare for tomorrow, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Al…right," gasped Naruto. "I'll catch up with… you as soon… as I… catch… my breath." Tatsuo looked at him and sighed. He picked up one of his legs and tossed him into the house. His landing would have hurt if he landed on his own hard bed; instead he landed on Tatsuo's bed. "Owwww."

"Sometimes brat, I wonder if you really are related to me. You really like to sleep on my bed don't you?"

"Hey! You threw me! I had no way of controlling where I was going to land. Although, I would love to sleep here for the night. Too tired and hurt to move my body."

Tatsuo just went and got ready for sleep. Afterwards, he moved Naruto out of his way and got into his sleeping position. Naruto just tried to put his body into a comfortable position again. He ended up sleeping with his head on Tatsuo's legs and his legs up a little bit on the wall.

Next morning Tatsuo and Naruto both left to where they needed to go. Naruto going to the academy and meeting his jounin, and Tatsuo going into the village to repair several houses that caught on fire. Tatsuo had a normal day for him, but Naruto learned a lot this day. For starters, he learned how smart and strong Kakashi was, and that teamwork was important in order to defeat someone stronger. In the end, he was left tied to the post for trying to eat the food before getting the bell.

"Hey guys! You can't leave me like this!" screamed Naruto trying to get his teammates to help him out.

"HA-HA! Some fine teammates you have there, boy!" said Tatsuo who came out from behind a tree grinning the whole time. "You brats are complete idiots in thinking you could get the bells when you're just fresh out of the academy."

"Dad! Thank goodness you're here! You can help me get out of here," Naruto said with tears near his eyes from being tied there for a few hours. "Wait! You saw us? Then why didn't you untie me an hour ago?"

"Because I thought I could have a couple of laughs seeing you struggle there helplessly," replied Tatsuo. "Although, remaining hidden from that sensei of yours was tougher than I was expecting it to be. He did invite me to watch, but I'd rather he didn't know about it. I must say he is better than most of the jounins I have met. Not only that, he seems to have that annoying sharingan eye."

"Sharingan? What's that? Is that a jutsu that I can learn?" asked Naruto forgetting for a moment he was tied up. Tatsuo just drew a kunai from inside his shirt and cut Naruto free.

"Don't worry about it now, you'll probably learn about it if you stick with him. Not just one person but two people with those eyes in one team. What are the odds," muttered Tatsuo as he started to walk back home.

Naruto quickly followed smiling at his dad for freeing him. "Thanks! By the way, tomorrow I'm going to be out on missions! So you're going to need to find some way to train me somehow."

Tatsuo just kept on walking back home with Naruto right next to him, who was smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>AN: You know I realized the more I write in my story the harder it is to describe the scenes I see in my head. It requires so much words and description to get it close to what I have in mind, manga have it easier in terms of being able to show all the things they have in mind. Kind of makes me wish I could draw XD! Anyways it helps to make my story that much more easier to picture if you REVIEW! SO REVIEW OR COMMENT JUST GIVE ANYTHING YOU THINK MIGHT HELP! ^_^


	5. Missions

**DISCLAIMER: STILL WAITING ON THAT DOCUMENT THAT SAYS I OWN NARUTO. WAIT! THE AUTHOR STOPPED THE DELIVERY BECAUSE NARUTO BELONGS TO HIM! CURSES FOILED AGAIN! Yeah... Hmm... Yep might as well say it now, the chapters might take some time to upload! SORRY! I'll try to post as fast as I can! Especially since I also hate it when a story I'm reading gets to the really good parts and the chapters take forever to come out! XD So ENJOY this chp for now! ^_^**

* * *

><p>The next few days were very busy for Naruto and his teammates as they went on mission after mission. For Tatsuo it was the same as ever, he never really had time to help Naruto with his training. There was only one time the both of them saw each other, and the next day Naruto was next to useless during the mission. Eventually Naruto got tired of the lame missions he'd been on and asked the hokage for a tougher mission. After a failed attempt at explaining how missions worked to Naruto, he agreed to give the team a C-rank mission.<p>

The mission was to escort Tazuna back to the Land of Waves so he could finish building a bridge. "Huh? A bridge? Why doesn't my dad just build it for him? He can do it way faster than that old fool," said Naruto, looking at Hiruzen with a 'duh' face. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to hear that Naruto had a dad. Tatsuo never talked with many of the villagers and Naruto never talked about his dad to anyone. Also neither of them walked with each other anywhere they didn't have to.

"That is because Tatsuo does not belong to any construction firm. He works for our village as a free-lance constructor after learning how to build by himself. The bigger the job request the more money he is paid; about 80% of his profits is given to the village by his choice. The amount of money that they would need to pay him for this job isn't something they can afford," answered Hiruzen.

Naruto only understood half of what he had said. So he just nodded in agreement and together with his teammates left with Tazuna to prepare for the mission ahead. Once they were out of the room, Tatsuo came from a different door with a backpack filled with money. "Mission accomplished. Here is the money for the job, and about the mission you just gave Team 7 about the bridge, I would love to do it for free. I have done many buildings, bridges, and other things all across the nation and the more I see the more I can learn. Besides they don't seem to have any money for me, so I would love to go there for free."

Hiruzen was surprised to hear this from Tatsuo; he didn't accept many missions that didn't pay him or gave him some kind of reward. Iruka, who was sitting next to Hiruzen, was more surprised to see Tatsuo for the first time. His appearance was completely different than what he had often imagined it to be. He had heard rumors about him, but this was completely different for him.

"Hmm, I don't see the problem in you helping them out since you don't really work for us and accept missions on our behalf. Very well, you may help Tazuna finish the bridge when you are free from the other missions you have already accepted," replied Hiruzen.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama. I should be free to help them in a week; actually I have to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand to help our relations with them by building some things for them. From there it's a straight path to the Land of Waves."

"Would you like some anbu ninjas to escort you to the village and to the Land of Waves?" asked Hiruzen. It was at that time a new team came in to receive a new mission. Tatsuo turned his head in their direction and gave them a quick examination.

Their jounin had black shoulder hair and wore a white with rose pattern dress over a red mesh armor blouse. The thing that caught Tatsuo's attention the most were her eyes that were the same color as his, which is very rare to see. Her genins consisted of one extremely shy girl, one wild boy who had a dog with him, and another boy who was very calm unlike the other.

When the genin ninjas saw him, all but Shino reacted to his appearance. "No thank you, sir. I am very capable of handling anything that comes my way," answered Tatsuo with a smirk when he turned to leave for the mission he had. When he passed Team 8, Akamaru and Shino's bugs started to cower inside. Kiba could slightly feel the fear they were experiencing as Tatsuo passed them. Tatsuo sensed this and smiled.

Seeing her genin tremble a little Kurenai asked Kiba if he was alright. "I don't know. That man that passed us, he was extremely powerful and his chakra was insane!"

"Yes, my bugs were actually afraid to feel his chakra so close by," said Shino with his normal creepy voice. Hinata just looked between her two teammates and poked her two index fingers against each other.

"Ah Kurenai-san, done with the previous mission and here for a new one I take it. Excellent!" said Hiruzen as he gave her a scroll with the next mission to complete. "Don't worry about the man that just passed. His name is Tatsuo and he has done many things for this village. He may look bad, but he is a very gentle man." Oh, the irony.

Hearing his name, Kurenai took the scroll and took her genins outside to tell them who he is in greater detail. "It seems you were right about Tatsuo-san, Sarutobi-sama. He is worried about Naruto going on his first mission that he is willing to help build the bridge for free," stated Iruka. Hiruzen just nodded.

"AWWWWWESSSOOOOOME!" shouted Naruto as he looked all around the outside of the village. "I've never been outside of the village. I can't wait to see so many things!" Everyone else just looked at him with annoyance.

Just before Tazuna could mock Naruto a voice came from behind them. "Oi, you, loud-mouth brat! Would you shut up already! What did I tell you about shouting every single place you go to?" Naruto quickly flinched and turned around, as did everyone else, just without the flinching.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto nervously. Kakashi merely acknowledged Tatsuo with a nod, while everyone else looked at him with shock. Sasuke quickly recovered his calm attitude and closely observed him.

"So you're the short idiot's father, huh? I see where he gets his attitude from," commented Tazuna. Tatsuo stared at Tazuna for a second and proceeded to look at everyone else. He stopped his stare at Sasuke.

"Guardian. Not his real father you drunken fool. So these are your teammates, boy. Interesting," mumbled Tatsuo as he continued to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke just calmly met the stare with one of his own. Kakashi just watched what was happening carefully while Sakura was still shocked at seeing Tatsuo to do anything about the stare down. Naruto in the meantime was still thinking of all the times he'd been punched for screaming next to him, it was so many times Naruto thought he had a punch coming his way.

Finally managing to find her voice Sakura said, "You're Naruto's dad, right? How come I've never seen you at the academy before?" At this Sasuke and Tazuna looked at this man with curiosity. Tatsuo just looked from Sasuke to the pink haired girl, and across to Kakashi afterwards.

"Looks like you have a really interesting team, Kakashi Hatake. I find it amusing that Naruto ended up teaming up with these kids," stated Tatsuo as he avoided the question. Kakashi understood his amusement as the only people Naruto talked about to Tatsuo ended up being his teammates. Sakura and Sasuke looked confused by this statement while Naruto was recovering from the shock of seeing him.

"So, what are you doing here Tatsuo-san? Came here to see your son leaving the village for the first time?" wondered Kakashi as he stared at Tatsuo with indifference. Tatsuo looked towards his son's direction and proceeded to do what Naruto never thought he would do in his life. He flung his tool bag over his left shoulder and patted his head with his right hand.

"Anyways, I hear you're on your first C-rank mission. Heh, good luck with that, brat. If you manage to protect that drunken old fool to the bridge I'll meet you all there," he replied, ignoring everyone else's surprised looks. He raised his hand into the air and extended the first two fingers as he took a different path than them.

Naruto stared at the direction he took off before it finally hit him. "AH! Does that mean he is going to help build the bridge with Tazuna?"

"This kid is supposed to protect me from danger?" asked Tazuna to his teammates. Kakashi and Sakura sweat-dropped at that comment while Sasuke just stared at Naruto with annoyance. They proceeded in heading to the Land of Waves after Naruto was calmed down from trying to kill Tazuna.

"The pink haired brat was just plain annoying, but the boy was right about the other kid," said Tatsuo as he walked towards the Cloud Village thinking about Sakura and Sasuke. "His eyes are similar to mine. Heh-heh, how amusing that a boy his age could hold such hatred in him. No wonder he has that hatred though. His entire clan was wiped out - by his older brother no less."

Like other missions Tatsuo had done before, he had to face some thieves, bandits, and assassins that learned of his abilities. "That brat could prove to be a problem if he grows to have powerful eyes," muttered Tatsuo as he avoided kunai bombs and shurikens with the greatest of ease. The assassins and thieves attacked all at once from all sides. "Hmm… I might have to kill him before he gets too strong, especially since Kakashi also has the Sharingan and can help him learn to control it," said Tatsuo as he sat on top of a pile of dead bodies.

"It's good to keep the body in shape and alert from enemies. Thank you, you pathetic weaklings," he said with a smirk and burned the bodies with a fire jutsu. "Now then, back to the mission ahead. Land of Waves, a small country near our very border, eh? I have never been to a country that had water all around it. This should be an interesting mission; wonder what kind of knowledge and techniques they have."

After leaving no evidence of the bodies, he began his run to Sunagakure as fast as he could. When he made it to the desert he summoned his chakra around himself as a small cover from the heat. Meanwhile Naruto and company were busy handling Zabuza Momochi for the first time. It took a little longer than Tatsuo would have wanted it too, to arrive at Sunagakure. He was met with a chunin at the entrance.

"Hello Tatsuo-sama. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard many wonderful things about you," the chunin rambled on. Tatsuo gave him a glare to shut him up and reached his hand out for the scroll containing the list of things he needed to build. When he unrolled the scroll, it dropped all the way to the ground and then some.

"I see this is why you just asked for my skills and didn't specify what you wanted," commented Tatsuo. The sand chunin became flustered at the comment and tried to hide it by saying he was going to report in. "Whatever, do what you want. I'll get started on this and finish in three days seeing as some of the things you want are really specific and require some rare items."

With that said the chunin left and Tatsuo headed out to the construction sites. On his way to the site he saw an interesting boy playing ninja with other kids. What caught his eye, or more accurately his nose, was his smell. He knew this smell, a smell he hasn't smelled in over hundreds of years. The boy quickly left the group of boys and was heading in the direction of a building that to Tatsuo seemed important.

Even though he was acting suspicious, no one in the village seemed to care. Tatsuo on the other hand, was extremely curious to see him here of all places. He quickly followed him and erased his presence to get as close as possible. The boy in question looked no older than 13 years old and had dark-brown hair that stopped at the shoulders. He was no bigger than five feet and wore a simple jacket and shorts. He was holding something small in his left hand.

"These humans are more interesting than I originally thought them to be," he said with a voice that was far more gravelly then it was when he was playing with the kids. He stopped hidden behind a boulder on the outskirts of town, which was nowhere near the building Tatsuo thought he was heading too.

"He-he, are humans that far more interesting than what you usually live through, little brat?" asked Tatsuo as he sat on top of the boulder looking down at the boy. He instantly turned around and raised his right hand into the sign similar to the ram while moving his left around to his back. Before he could do anything more, Tatsuo had already grabbed his hand with his left and spun him around into the boulder with his right hand on his throat.

"Now now, let's not do anything that we might regret later on, puny dragon," Tatsuo said with slanted eyes and a grin that did not bode happiness. At this point the boy instantly looked into his opponents eyes with complete shock.

"How did…" he asked before stopping and thinking back on everything he learned before. "You're the kyuubi," he whispered. Tatsuo's grin grew even more after hearing that.

"It seems you're not as dumb and young as **I** had thought," he smirked. "So can you tell me what a dragon is doing all the way here? By your reaction, it seems you had no idea I was going to be here. Not only that, but you haven't tried to escape yet. Why is that?" Tatsuo said as he stared into the deep green eyes as each one turned to slits like his.

"Heh, what's wrong fox? Afraid of a fair one-on-one fight?" he taunted with his free hand, accidently showing what was in it. He quickly realized this and hid it behind him again.

Tatsuo smiled as he recognized the figure he saw. "How lucky am I? To think a weakling like you has that in his grasp." Tatsuo wanted to get the small spherical prism, but letting him go would lead to a fight he did not want to be in.

"Ha-Ha! You want to get, it don't you fox? All you would have to do is let go of my throat and reach for it. Simple, right?" He smiled at the last few words. Tatsuo knew how strong a dragon is regardless of their age. The only thing that he had that would be an advantage for him would be the element of surprise, which is no longer helpful anymore, and the experience difference between them. "Not going to attack? Then I will."

And with that said, he threw the prism up and summoned his chakra to his left arm which he sent right at Tatsuo's chest. It would have made contact if he was still there. Tatsuo had already thrown the dragon down and jumped up for the prism. The dragon quickly grabbed his legs with his left, and with his right hand finished the jutsu he had started earlier. Tatsuo summoned his chakra arms and grabbed the prism with it and turned his real body down in order to react to the attack that was coming.

"Lightning style: Lightning Tower Jutsu!" Tatsuo knew the power of the lightning will make a sound similar to thunder which would alert the village from this distance. So without another moment of hesitation he grabbed the hand that was going to release the lightning with his right hand and summoned chakra around the hand. The dragon was shocked to see this, seeing as the kyuubi he had learned so much about was not only choosing to fight in human form, but could also manipulate his chakra like they could.

"What the he…" He was interrupted as Tatsuo had summoned a chakra tail and curled it around his waist. Tatsuo then tossed him into the air and then back into the ground. Tatsuo attempted to continue this, but the dragon finally released the transformation jutsu and turned into a real dragon. The smoke shrouded his body and both his and Tatsuo's vision. Tatsuo took this time to put the prism away with his left arm and let his chakra recover his burned hand, while he ran even further away from the village to ensure their battle wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

'_THIS DRAGON REALLY IS AN IDIOT! TO FIGHT THIS CLOSE TO THE VILLAGE EVEN IF HE COULD DESTROY IT WOULD NOT LEAVE HIM IN A FAVORABLE POSITION WITH HIS OWN. HEH, ALTHOUGH LOSING THIS RARE PRISM IS FAR WORSE THAN THAT.' _Tatsuo thought while running.

The dragon quickly emerged from the smoke and chased Tatsuo with a roar. Tatsuo took a moment to look back at the dragon and was unimpressed by the sight after seeing stronger and more powerful ones. The dragon was barely bigger than a house and his wingspan was roughly the length of two medium-size houses side-by-side. His scales were dark brown, similar to mud, and the talons that came from his legs were barely longer than a foot. His tail swirled behind him and only extended from the body by three feet. The horns that sprouted from his head were barely sharp and his fangs were as sharp as Tatsuo's nails.

'_I WAS RIGHT, A HATCHLING COMPARED TO THE OTHER DRAGONS. I HAVE TO END THIS AND FAST IF I WANT TO FINISH THE BUILDINGS IN TIME TO HELP BUILD THE BRIDGE.' _He continued to run for another minute, before stopping and casting a jutsu to attack him. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" An enormous current of flames flew towards the dragon who countered by erupting flames of his own from the mouth.

As the two collided with a boom, Tatsuo was already casting signs for a new jutsu. The dragon on the other hand just continued with the fire attack to overpower Tatsuo. Once his flame started to push Tatsuo's flame back, Tatsuo jumped over the flame, cancelling his breath attack, and was now in the dragon in the air. "Now to ground you, you impatient and reckless fool. Earth style: Mud Pillar-Chain Jutsu!"

The dragon tried to dodge it, but was too late in stopping his fire and could only watch as mud came out of Tatsuo's mouth and fell on him. The weight was far more than what the dragon thought it would be and he could no longer stay in the air. As soon as the mud touched the earth it solidified itself, sealing his tail, wings, and body. "HA! You think these puny excuses for a chain could hold an actual dragon!" He began to push his legs up and the chains began to crack.

"I know, you brat. They were never meant to hold you," Tatsuo said with a smile. He was standing right in between where the wings met on the dragon's body. Above his head was a huge red chakra sphere with small black spheres swirling inside, which he held with his left arm. The dragon turned his free head the degree it needed to see Tatsuo and the huge ball above him. What he saw made him quiver in fear.

"You can't kill me! Killing me will have some very bad things coming to you," mumbled the dragon as panic gripped him. He knew he was being reckless, but he thought he could kill him in his current state.

Tatsuo just smiled under the light of his attack. "Give the other dragons a message for me will you. The nine-tails is back and stronger than ever!" he said as he pushed the sphere onto the dragon which had multiple affects.

The first one being the obvious explosion that gripped the area in a red ball of destruction with black swirls eating everything in its path. The second was opening a portal that the dragon flew through before the blast killed him. The explosion only lasted for a couple of moments before it dispersed into the air, while the portal closed after the dragon went through it.

Tatsuo stood in what was the center of the explosion with his right arm still recovering from the lightning attack. The blood that coated the sleeves of his baggy shirt matched the color of it so that was extreme luck there for him and after his chakra healed his injury, it would seem as though he just fell on the ground.

"How lucky am I today?" Tatsuo said as he retrieved the small blue prism from inside and grinned. He held it up towards the sun and saw the green energy swirl rapidly in the small space it had, seeking freedom from inside. "Not only is it a tidal gem, but a tidal-tree gem! A hybrid gem is as rare as these gems get. Now what were the dragons thinking in letting a greenhorn, or in his case mudhorn, handle it?"

Soon Tatsuo could hear sounds coming from the direction of the village. He turned to see ninjas coming toward him. He immediately knew his last attack was a little bigger than was necessary, and hid the gem.

"Tatsuo-sama! Are you alright?" asked the ninja in the lead. Tatsuo remembered the mission he had to do and quickly thought of an excuse.

"I'm alright. I thought I saw something large moving around here and decided to follow it. I lost sight of it when an explosion came from the ground and sent me flying to the ground." The ninjas looked at each other while Tatsuo patted himself to clear away the dirt on him.

"Very well, we shall check the area to see if anything seems suspicious. In the meantime, please head back into the village and begin the construction of the building we have asked of you." Tatsuo was already walking back halfway into the conversation with one hand in the air. "The best he may be, but his attitude is the worst," commented a ninja to which several nodded in agreement and the others began the search.

For the rest of the day Tatsuo just kept on building in a hurry to get it over with. "Tatsuo-sama, the night fast approaches, please rest for the day. You can stay in an inn nearby free of charge," yelled a new ninja looking up at Tatsuo who was nearly done with the newest building. Tatsuo stopped to look down at the human who interrupted him. The ninja was trained for many things, but the stare Tatsuo gave him made him rethink of bothering him any further. He left soon afterwards and Tatsuo finished the building just as night took hold.

As he went to the inn he was going to stay in, a boy with red hair was in his path. The two red-heads stopped moving and stared at each other. Tatsuo was glaring down as the boy stared up with killing intent. "Get out of my way before I kill you," the boy said with a voice that didn't seem his own.

Tatsuo stared at the boy for a moment and grinned at him. "Boy, you have a big mouth I wonder, do you have the power to back those words up?" Tatsuo said with far more menace than he normally would let out that would scare a small bear to death. Even as he said that, Tatsuo couldn't help but feel something was familiar about him. Gaara didn't even flinch at the voice that threatened him.

"Gaara! What do you think you are doing?"questioned a girl who came running at the sight of these two at each other's throats. Gaara didn't take his eyes away from Tatsuo or answer Temari, instead choosing to ignore her question and pass Tatsuo. "I'm so sorry," Temari said with a bow and left to catch up to Gaara.

Tatsuo looked back at Gaara's disappearing figure and instantly knew why the boy was so familiar. "Naruto…" Tatsuo mumbled without thinking and immediately was shocked to hear what he just said. "Why in the world did I just mention that stupid excuse for a human brat's name!"

"Anyway, that brat has a tailed-beast in him. If I had to guess from his appearance, it would have to be no other than the old weakling Shukaku. Ha-Ha, the brat has an interesting mind and mouth because of him. Shukaku might be weak, but he could pose a threat to my plot I have been working on. Maybe if I recruit him as an ally… Hmm…" mumbled Tatsuo as he thought about the addition of the one-tailed beast.

He finally made it to the hotel he was staying for the night. Once in his room and lying on his bed, he took out the gem and held it out to the light that came from the small light-bulb. "Soon… Soon," he muttered and closed his hand around the gem as he let sleep get a hold on him at last.

Team 7 was currently resting in Tazuna's house after finally defeating Zabuza and Haku claimed the body. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were just finished being told that Zabuza lived and how he did. Kakashi told them they needed to get stronger to face him the next time. "Starting tomorrow you three will begin a new training exercise to help control your chakra," Kakashi said before getting some rest.

"WHAAAAAAAT IN THE WOOOOOORLLDD WERE YOU THINKIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" roared a huge red dragon at the brown youngling with a voice that crackled. The youngling cowered under the roar of one of the strongest dragons in the world. They were inside of a huge cave near their villages.

"Now, now, let's all remain calm. It is not his fault his opponent happened to be the only creature to learn of our existence," trickled the soothing voice of another dragon. This dragon was blue and a bit smaller than the red one. The brown was actually happy to see this one. "Not only that, but his opponent is one who had equal power, but far more experience in combat."

The brown dragon nodded his head, too afraid to say something to worsen his situation. "It wasn't the experience that led to his defeat." This deep and ragged voice belonged to another brown dragon, but a far bigger one and his scales were far lighter in color than the young one. Hearing his voice the youngling looked in admiration at this dragon. "It was his ego and impatience. Otherwise, he would have sent the gem back here the moment he attained it. You are a disgrace to our race!" he roared.

"Enough!" roared a dragon that was flying above the rest. This dragon's scales were as pure as snow. Roughly triple the size of the little brown dragon and his talons extended five feet out of his paws. Actually all of the dragons were similar to each other in terms of size and appearance, although these features only applied to the four dragons surrounding the small brown dragon. Their wingspan was roughly the length of six medium-sized houses side-by-side and their tails hung out at eight feet. Their horns were curved and pointed with smaller horns swirling around it. Fangs pointed so much that just watching them caused other dragons to flinch. Only visible difference was the color and small details that had huge roles.

"We do not fight amongst ourselves. Ever since the leader passed away a little over a hundred years ago, every single one of us have decided to fend for ourselves. Now the remaining leaders of our race are arguing amongst the younglings. If that fox could witness this, he would be more pleased than anyone before." The final dragon descended near the small dragon. "Now, he has possession of a hybrid gem correct?" he asked with a voice that seemed more human than dragon.

The dragon was still shocked to see the four strongest dragons around him. "Don't be afraid young one, we are allies. No one is going to attack you here," said the blue dragon.

"Don't be so sure, even our leader had difficulty controlling my anger," commented the red one as he spread his wings to their full length. At this the small dragon started to shake, and the other dragons watched quietly. "Now spit it out, was the gem a hybrid or a normal one?"

"Uh, it was a hybrid, leaders," he said with a dip of his head. The dragons took this in and glanced at each other.

"This does not bode well for us. It was one thing to possess a gem itself, but a hybrid. Not well indeed," stated the light-brown dragon. The red one looked like he was ready to kill. "Easy now, hot-head, last thing we need is for you to reveal our existence just to teach a small fox a lesson. All is not lost, you stated that he did not fight you in his true body and instead fought with a human body, correct?"

He received a nod. "Who cares if we reveal ourselves! No number of humans could hope to handle us. If that fox manages to unlock that gem, he will be even stronger and more of a problem then we ever had to deal with!" roared the red one as flames spewed from his mouth.

"Calm down! You know very well that wiping out the humans will still garner attention, attention that cannot be divided from the other creatures that **are** a threat to us," reminded the white dragon as he too started to release his power. The red dragon knew very well that he was right and proceeded in attacking the wall to release some anger.

"He is right though. The kyuubi will pose a threat to us if we don't finish him off soon," commented the blue dragon as she ignored the arguing and, instead, chose to lie down on her stomach and fold her wings.

"Yes, he is the only creature to not only learn of our existence, but manage to survive and evade us for so long," said the light-brown dragon as he turned to leave. "I trust that you three will figure something out. I will go check on the other dragons and prepare them for the future ahead, whether it's for war or to go into hiding." With that said he disappeared. The dragons turned to one another and knew what was to come.

The little brown dragon remained still, not knowing what he should do. It wasn't until the white dragon patted his tail on the ground in front of him, that he knew it was his time to leave. "Very well, the first thing we must do is keep an eye on the fox for now. With the gem in his possession, we must assume that he will eventually unlock it and attain the power for himself." The two remaining dragon nodded at this.

"I can send a very trustworthy youngling who shows great potential for our race. Even if he were to be found out by the fox, and he has unlocked the gem's power, he will still be more than a match for him," said the red dragon as he too turned to leave.

Once he disappeared as well, the blue dragon said, "Impatient as ever, isn't he?" The white dragon didn't respond and instead decided to fly to the top of the cave. At the top of the cave were large black crystals piercing the ceiling. "It has been so long since our leader passed away. One wonders if we should have allied ourselves with the humans at that time."

"If our race could look past the flaws of the other creatures, then maybe, just maybe we would have flourished ourselves," he responded as he activated one of the crystals with his tail. The crystal glowed bright white for the briefest of moments, before absorbing the very light and any light surrounding it in the cave. After a minute passed, an image appeared from the dark crystal darkness. The image was so vivid and real, that to anyone that didn't know about these crystals would have sworn that it was a portal right into the image.

"He has grown to be very powerful and clever. Far superior to his previous being that charged through here before and caused so much destruction to the young. He has even learned of a way to open a portal wherever and whenever he wants into the world of our kind and the others. This is only attained by those of us who have manipulated our chakra for years." The image that was being shown in the crystal was of Tatsuo sleeping in the hotel, with his left hand behind his head and the other on his stomach, closed.

The blue dragon looked at the form with huge interest. "So it is true, he has become a human and lives as one. Now why is that? What a shame it is that his senses have grown to our level, it would have been a simple task to get close to him before." The white dragon touched another crystal and bright words appeared in orange.

After manipulating the crystal with his tail, he finally found what he wanted. "It seems that my assumption proves to be correct," he said after much thinking. The blue dragon turned her attention from Tatsuo and looked at the other dragon with curious eyes. "It seems that twelve years ago, in the village of Konoha, the kyuubi attacked the village and was supposedly sealed off into an infant's body. My guess was that the person who placed the seal failed to realize that the kyuubi had disrupted the jutsu with his chakra and thus led to an incomplete sealing."

He then turned back to the image of Tatsuo. "That explains why he is in the body of a human. His mind was able to escape with the chakra that disrupted the jutsu, but because the chakra was mixed with the human, his body turned into a human with only some of his previous traits barely visible."

"Incredible…" breathed the blue dragon. "Amusing how the very thing he despises is the very thing he becomes. This just proves how you never know what life can throw at you," smiled the blue dragon as she continued to stare at Tatsuo. The white dragon touched the crystal with the information collected from all over the human world. The blue dragon just stayed where she was, content in the quiet and calm of the cave.

Before leaving her alone he touched the image crystal once more, returning it to its former darkness. "The attaining of the gem and the subsequent revealing of his presence to us may be a blessing in disguise," muttered the dragon as he left, leaving the implication for her to ponder.

The next morning Tatsuo resumed working on the building on the list, which he was only a quarter of the way through because of the fight.

Team 7 was currently being shown just how exactly they were going to control their chakra. Kakashi was at the top of a tree and had just finished showing the three genin how to use chakra to climb it. He then asked them to perform the same thing. Naruto managed to get two feet up before landing on his head, Sasuke managed to get further up before cracking the tree and was forced to land, and Sakura managed to make it to the first branch with ease.

After a few hours of climbing passed, Naruto hadn't made much progress, Sasuke was still having a hard time finding the right amount of chakra, and Sakura was completely burnt out. When Naruto went over to ask Sakura for tips, Sasuke looked at the two and a question came to his mind.

Just as Naruto was going to start his run, he was interrupted and lost his footing, banging his head on the tree as a result. "Ouch! What do you want Sasuke!" he cried out as he held his head. Sakura and Kakashi both looked at Sasuke with confusion. Sasuke's face was covered with curiosity, despite the remark.

"Your dad is Tatsuo Karo, right Naruto-kun?" he asked from out of nowhere. Naruto just looked at Sasuke with his usual closed eyes and serious look. Kakashi raised his eyebrow with surprise at the question and Sakura looked with confusion before remembering that Tatsuo was indeed Naruto's dad.

"Yeah, that's right; he met us at the entrance of the village. How is that possible? I mean, you two don't even look similar to each other at all. Well, except for your cheeks that is," asked Sakura as she remembered how Tatsuo looked when she saw him for the first time. Naruto looked at her when she started asking the questions. "Not only that, but he's completely different than you in terms of personality."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused face, and after a moment tilted his head to the right. "Karo? Is that his last name?" Sasuke and Sakura fell down while Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"You mean to tell me you call him 'dad' without even knowing his name!" yelled Sakura with disbelief. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with complete wonder, wonder in how someone this dumb could exist.

"Yep! Actually, now that you mention it, I don't think I ever called him by his name once or said it either," stated Naruto with a nod.

"Do you know anything about him, Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke. There was a brief silence as Naruto just stared at Sasuke. For a moment, everyone thought he fell asleep until Naruto patted his right hand to his left open palm.

"He works as a builder of some kind, right!" he exclaimed with a prideful grin. Sakura knocked him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for!" cried out Naruto as he rubbed his very sore head.

Before Sasuke or Kakashi could say something, Naruto said, "Well there is one thing I do know about him." Immediately Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with curiosity.

"What? What is it?" asked Sakura, while Sasuke tried to keep his curiosity in check. Naruto looked at them with confusion, wondering what was so special about his dad.

"Well… he is incredibly strong. I mean incredibly strong, as in can lift fifty trees with one hand!" Naruto emphasized this by extending his arms as high as he could. "Not only that but he is so fast I can't even see him move sometimes. With Kakashi I can hear him approaching because I've tried all these years to spot my dad before he surprises me, but even now I can't even hear his footsteps behind me!" At this remark Kakashi grew an interest as Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe the rumors about Tatsuo were nowhere near this level.

"Even though he's that fast, he always seems to be missing for days. I think he's a complete idiot in terms of directions. Not only that, but he is a complete jerk!" Naruto said the last part with a grunt. Hearing the conversation head in a different direction, Kakashi decided it was time to head back and rest.

"Oh please, he isn't you Naruto-kun. There is no way that Tatsuo-san could possibly get lost like you," Sakura teased. Naruto dropped his head in disappointment and asked why not.

"Because, he didn't look like he was lost or had the moronic look you always have, loser," said Sasuke as Naruto quickly became angry and got up in an instant.

"Sasuke…!" before Naruto could get close to him; Sakura punched him in the head again. "Ouch! Will you please quit it Sakura-chan?" cried Naruto once again as he held his head once more. "You remind me of Dad every time you do that, Sakura-chan. He always punched me in the head whenever I made him mad."

"Probably because of all the pranks and things you did before," Sakura said without remorse of any kind. Naruto looked at Sakura and thought about what Tatsuo has done to him and vice-versa.

"Eh-he-he-he," stuttered Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well to be fair, sometimes I feel as though he only raised me so he had an excuse to stay in the village. As none of you know, he only came to the village as he wandered for a place to work," Naruto said, keeping the fact he is the kyuubi hidden.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while as he took the information in. "So why do you call him dad?" Sasuke wondered why Naruto could call a man who had no blood relation and treated him as dirt his father. Sakura was surprised to hear Sasuke ask such a question and stared at him.

"Easy!" Naruto yelled out, making both of them jump at how fast and loud he responded. "It's because one day I'm going to make him call me his son!" he said with that big smile of his. "When I become the hokage, he will have no choice but to call me his son out of pride; and if that fails I can force him to say it!"

Sakura just looked at Naruto with a disbelieving face as though Naruto would never grow up. Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at Naruto and thought about how simple it was for Naruto to ignore everything his dad has done to him and still think of him as his own father. Sasuke clenched his hands and went back to running up the tree. Sakura and Naruto turned to him and Naruto realized he was getting further behind, while Sakura just went back to rest thinking what crazy stamina those two have.

Minutes after the two genins started their training again, the ground that was behind a tree far away from them, started to collapse. From the hole two sets of eyes could be seen, if someone was looking at the hole, staring at where Naruto and Sasuke were training. The two sets of eyes belonged to the same figure as it emerged from the hole, both with eyes so deadly it stuck fear into the soul of any weak-hearted creature. "Now isn't this wonderful," the voice said with a voice no human could possibly produce. "So he is the son of the nine-tails, things are getting fun!" the voice said as he disappeared into the ground and replaced the earth that crumbled before.

Tatsuo sensed something as he was finishing the last touches of the building he was working on. He looked off into the distance of the endless sand. "So, even they have begun to move. Now things can finally get exciting around this boring world!" he screamed as he laughed drawing attention from below.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright! Now I'm happy to say the story get's to the my version and also! gets very interesting from here on out! Oh! Please comment and REVIEW this chapter! Especially with the first fight scene I have ever done! Tell me anything that could make future fights that more interesting and also tell me what you think about the new characters I added! =D Basically: REVIEW! ^_^


	6. Allies? Enemies? Friends?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. Yeah I'm still alive uh SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE! But I promised i would finish this story and dang it! I will! Even if got caught by criminals and in a secret room I'll finish this story! So expect faster updates for sure! Now enjoy longest chapter written yet XD!**

* * *

><p>As Tatsuo was heading towards Team 7, he constantly held that gem of his in front of him with a grin. "One more try, just one more try till the power is mine," he sneered as he closed his hand around the gem. "Although, I did finish the building at long last; those weakling humans had far too much buildings to construct. Took far longer than I hoped for," he winced as he remembered the time spent on them.<p>

He was already at the border of the Land of Rivers and Fire and was closing in at the bridge Tazuna was building. Just like always he had some new enemies trying to either capture him or kill him. Tatsuo ignored these weak attempts at him and continued to observe his gem. It wasn't until one of these people managed to cut his face with his kunai that he snapped to attention.

"He-he… you shouldn't become too absorbed into your little prize and underestimate your opponent," snarled the lone attacker. Tatsuo tucked away his gem with one hand and with the other traced his scratch on his face and licked the blood with little worry. "Kyuubiiii…"

The moment Tatsuo raised his eyes in surprise, the attacker took that moment to let go of his transformation and pounce on Tatsuo. "So it is true! You have become a lowly human, ha-ha! How far has the mighty legendary kyuubi fallen?" He flung Tatsuo by the neck with his humongous arm with so much force; it drove Tatsuo off the path and through six trees before he stopped flying. "The way you are now, there is no way you can fight against me in that puny body of yours and its little chakra."

"ARGGHHH!" Tatsuo screamed out as he collapsed to the ground. "An ogrrrrreeee…" growled Tatsuo as he looked up at the huge beast. He had a horn growing on the top of his skull and was in full-body armor.

"Give me the gem before I give you a slow and painful death!" ordered the ogre as he raised his battle-axe into the air.

"What? Is the other option a fast and painful death if I give it to you?" mocked Tatsuo as he quickly stood up and dodge the axe that was coming down to the left. The ogre, not taking too kindly to this surprising tone, started to swing his axe wildly at Tatsuo who kept dodging to the left or right of it.

"You sorry excuse for trash! Enough! Earth Style: Earth Wave Jutsu!" roared the ogre as he threw the axe up, forcing Tatsuo to land on the ground, and casting signs for the jutsu. Tatsuo instantly knew what was coming and quickly casted his own jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Wave Jutsu!" said Tatsuo, casting the signs far faster than the ogre could; allowing him to produce the jutsu the same time as him. They both pounded the earth with their hands; quickly following this, the earth started to split into fissures in the direction of the other. As the fissures collided with each other, Tatsuo looked up at the ogre to see him grinning madly. Tatsuo looked in confusion until he saw the ogre's fissure out of the corner of his eye going right through his as though it was never there. Before he could get up, he was pounded by the stones that were driven upward from the fissure as they neared him. "UGHHH!" he said as he was once again flung into the air.

Before he could be sent more than a couple of feet into the air, the ogre was already behind him and pounded on Tatsuo in the already bleeding back. Tatsuo hit the ground with a boom, bringing up a dust cloud. "HA-HA!" bellowed the ogre as he retrieved his axe from where he landed. "Don't you understand you little fox! I won that battle because your chakra ain't even close to mine!

The ogre waited for the fox to emerge from the smoke and continue the fight. Tatsuo appeared right behind him, hidden in the shadow, his left hand was coated with his chakra as he swung at him. The ogre just raised his hand coated in earth and fully blocked his attack. "What the…" Tatsuo started before being hit in the gut by the end of the battle-axe.

The ogre just sneered at Tatsuo as he sent his arm covered in earth after him. "You fool!" laughed the ogre. "I told you already! You're no match for me." The arm crashed right onto Tatsuo and pushed him right through the tree and further into the forest. The ogre then started to drop his axe and throw the other arm onto Tatsuo and began playing around with him. "Ha-ha! You know, I'm really glad you decided to be an idiot and continue to fight me."

All of a sudden the Tatsuo disappeared just as both arms were going to crush him between each other. "Huh?" the ogre said as he drew his arms back near him and looked around for him. "Where did he…"

"You know, unlike the dragon race, I **can** kill you ogres without worry!" snarled Tatsuo as he reappeared in front of the ogre from out of nowhere, his shirt hanging from his hakama that was in tatters and his body completely covered in bruises and scratches. The left side of his face was covered in his blood as the wound on his temple continue to spill his blood. "Before you die, let me tell you one thing. Thank you for helping me unlock the gem," smiled Tatsuo as he pierced the ogre's armor and chest.

"Cra…" was all he could manage to say as he looked down and knew what unlocking the gem meant. Tatsuo's hands quickly released dark blue chakra that surrounded everything in a 500 ft radius. When the chakra started to die out, everything that was inside the radius was completely eradicated and wet. Tatsuo was the only thing left intact and standing.

"He-he, AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tatsuo as he lifted his hand up and stared at it. "This power is amazing!" he roared into the sky as he summoned the gem's chakra once more and let it surround him. "So this is the power of a hybrid gem. It far surpasses the regular gems and my current level of chakra."

Tatsuo soon calmed down and looked around him. "Che, this will be a pain if anyone were to find out I traveled down here and recognized my chakra in the remains." He kneeled over and dug one of his fingers into the soft and moist ground. This time the chakra that surrounded him was light green and was far more calm the dark blue that swirled around him before. He focused the chakra into his finger and from there into the ground. As soon as the chakra touched the ground, grass, bushes, and trees started to grow at an incredible rate. Still not used to the chakra, Tatsuo accidently made more trees than their originally was and the grass was just a bit taller than the surrounding grass.

"Well, this chakra has none of mine in it at least," Tatsuo said as he looked around. "As much as I hate to admit it, this chakra is even greater than my previous form ever had. If I could attain my old chakra as well, than I could fight even the dragons on even footing," grinned Tatsuo at that thought. He stood up and let the new chakra heal all the wounds he received.

"Although, how in the world did an ogre find me and hide his presence from me. I couldn't detect a thing, not even his foul odor. Something big is about to happen, now the question that needs answering is whether or not it will interfere with my revenge against Konoha. I wonder which of the other creatures will make the next move. Oh well, whichever of the creatures that decides to move next means little to me if it's not the dragons that do it." Tatsuo looked down at himself and saw his clothes or more accurately what remained of them. "How annoying and fragile these clothes are. Humans truly are weak."

Tatsuo looked around the forest that he made and instantly became calm. He walked around and touched the trees with hands, the bushes with his bare feet, and the animals that came to see the new land. Tatsuo even decided to sleep on a patch of grass. No longer worrying about anyone coming to take the gem he protected with so much care, because he no longer possessed it. He slept with absolute peace and calm, able to feel all the animals' presence.

"I better head to that brat as soon as possible; it would be a shame to lose my power if he were to die out there," he muttered to himself. Thinking about the boy he has taken care of for the past twelve years.

"Is the boy that precious to you?" came a calm and friendly voice. Tatsuo instantly opened his eyes and tried to get into a defending position. "Ara, ara; you shouldn't be so rash little fox," said the voice as the figure appeared in front of Tatsuo and held him down before he could move. The figure was a woman that couldn't be a day over 30 years with long flowing light blue hair that stopped at her waist. She appeared to be around five-feet five and stopped him from getting up by holding down his neck with her left hand and his chest with her right.

"Is everyone capable of erasing their presence from me today?" complained Tatsuo as he stared at his attacker. The woman just smiled at him with closed eyes.

"Maybe your senses are not as developed as you make them to be," she said innocently.

Tatsuo closed his eyes halfway at her with an 'I'm not an idiot' face written all over him. She just chuckled at this with her right hand covering her mouth, returning to his chest afterwards.

"Curious to how we avoid your senses kyuubi? Or do you prefer Tatsuo-san now?" she smiled. Tatsuo stared at her with caution thinking of his options. Taking in everything about her trying to know which species of creature she was. He could see her ears were pointed like his and that other than that she looked like any other human, albeit a very beautiful and strong woman. Just like she said, he couldn't sense anything different from her.

"Oh yes, I should mention this before you do something reckless." She bent down and whispered, "I'm a sage dragon." Tatsuo immediately ended his thought of trying to fight his way out and the small struggle he was doing since she pinned him down. She just put her head back up and smiled down at him.

"May I ask what one of the sage dragon is doing here of all times?" Tatsuo said trying to talk his way out of the position he was at least. Cursing himself for not predicting a sage dragon would come here themselves.

She didn't say anything choosing to instead look around her and observe the area Tatsuo had created. "I see you have unlocked the gem," she said deflecting the question. "Now why would the infamous nine-tailed fox, who would destroy everything in his path, rebuild the very land he had destroyed?" she mused.

Tatsuo stared into her deep white eyes, cursing that his opponent had to be a sage dragon. He would have preferred fighting an entire army of warrior ogres and trolls than one experienced dragon, so a sage dragon bode nothing well for him. "Am I capable of deflecting questions as well?" Tatsuo asked with a smirk. Her answer was just to stand up and lie down beside him. Tatsuo raised one of his eyebrows, making sure to keep his guard up to avoid being captured again.

"Curiosity," she started. "I was curious to see how much you have changed Tatsuo-san. Last time you appeared before us, you were in a rampage trying to destroy everything in your path. You should consider yourself a very lucky individual. Not many creatures can come into our world and leave alive after what you did. Not only that, but you have managed to attain a hybrid gem since then and unlocked it far faster than we thought was capable of you. You have gotten stronger fox, as strong as a warrior dragon even."

Tatsuo didn't react to this at all, already knowing how powerful he was and hiding the fact his true power is still locked away inside Naruto. "It will become a problem for us if you unlock the rest of your chakra from inside the boy who was originally supposed to be your jinchuuriki, and come after us for revenge," she said with a smile as she now closed her eyes and placed her hands into the same position Tatsuo would for when he slept. Tatsuo eyes widened at the fact they knew about Naruto and his chakra.

"Is it that much of a surprise Tatsuo-san? After all, you may know of our existence, but that does not mean you know everything about us. A fair warning, do not underestimate the other creatures. As you see they are more than capable of holding their own against you," she said as she stood up and looked down at Tatsuo. Tatsuo glared at her as she started to leave. "I wonder how things will turn out," she whispered.

"Wait!" Tatsuo screamed as he grabbed her shoulder. This earned him to being again pinned into a tree this time. "Ugh, not what I had in mind," Tatsuo said as he gripped her arm and tried to lessen the pressure. Tatsuo saw her face remained neutral but the air around them was anything but calm and peace.

She glared at Tatsuo for a second before returning to her normal calm look. "You wish to continue our conversation at the risk of your life? Touching me was extremely brave and foolish, but whatever you say may decide your fate." This time Tatsuo smiled as best he could from the pin. He actually started to laugh. "I see you are as foolish as your so called son Naruto Uzumaki." The laughter intensified.

"HA-HA! All I wanted to ask was why did you come personally and hidden our presence from even the other dragon that has been spying on me since I left Sunagakure. Comparing me to the boy is an incredible insult to me." The dragon was surprised that he knew about the other dragon and that she had eradicated their presence. "He-he, **you** should not underestimate me?" he said with a smirk. "Also now I am curious as to how you know so much about that little brat of mine?"

She let him go as he coughed at the sudden release to the ground. "I was right." Tatsuo looked up at her when she said that. "You really are intriguing, intriguing and far more amusing than I originally thought." She offered him a hand which he responded with a slap. "No sense of respect or honor I'm assuming?"

"Do you always deflect questions? Or is it just me?" smiled Tatsuo.

"Hmm, perhaps a little bit of both," she said smiling back. "Wasayuri Manami, a pleasure to formally meet you Tatsuo-san." Again she held out her hand, and again Tatsuo slapped it away. "It seems your anger is something you have retained from your previous time."

"You're not like the other dragons I have met before," Tatsuo said as he moved back to the grass spot and sat down, never taking his eyes off Wasayuri. "Why did you risk it to come here and talk with me? After all, I will get my revenge for the humiliation you gave me all that time ago, that includes you as well."

"You are also different then what you once were," she replied as she sat across from him back against a tree. She looked around herself and touched the grass underneath her with delicate hands. "You are far calmer than you were hundreds of years ago. To be fair though, even back then you were an interesting creature to the dragons. Imagine our surprise that a far weaker creature, from Earth no less, managed to break through a portal and enter our world without fear or injury." As she talked she made her point by opening a small portal into her world.

"Normally, the only other creatures with skin hard enough to pass our portal unscathed are the thunderbirds and chimeras." Tatsuo looked into the portal with careful eyes, knowing full well what he went through the last time he fell into the dragon's portal. "The other creatures need to use a jutsu to avoid any damage they receive either that or let their chakra heal themselves afterward."

She closed the portal when she started again. "You on the other hand may have the toughest skin in this world, yet that should not have been enough to enter the portal unscathed." She looked at his body, trying to see what allowed him to enter their world uninjured. Tatsuo caught the stare and raised his arm in front of him.

"Care to test how I managed to get through the portal unharmed?" he said with a grin. Wasayuri stood up with curiosity and approached with caution. "All you have to do is attempt to cut off my arm, simple."

"You assume I cannot cut off your arm? Does arrogance blind you? Or is it your ego that tells you this? Regardless before I chop off your arm, may I ask why you would show me how you entered our world?"

Tatsuo chuckled before saying, "Those who lack humility always end up with the dead. Consider this a debt cleared, as you have not killed me when you clearly had all the time to do so." Wasayuri smiled at this and immediately chopped off his arm with a slice of her arm in an upward direction, or so she thought. Surprised by the arm remaining perfectly intact she tried it again, and again the arm remained intact. "Ara ara never said you could do it twice, although the result is the same in the end I suppose."

He moved the arm behind his head to scratch it. Wasayuri was in complete awe in the fact that not only once, but twice the arm didn't give way to the cut from her nails. She definitely felt her nails cut right through the arm as though it was nothing, yet it remained in one piece. "Incredible," she breathed.

Tatsuo smiled as he put his right arm on his leg and let his head rest on it. "Any ideas on how this is done?" Wasayuri quickly thought of what she sensed the two times she tried to cut through. From what she could tell, he did nothing but held the arm in place, didn't even bother to put chakra around it. "Nothing?" he said with a grin that showed more satisfaction then Wasayuri would have liked.

An idea came to her, but it was more like a thought without a clear answer. "There was no chakra in your arm, not a single bit of chakra was in your arm during the time of attack." Tatsuo looked surprised as though she was speaking another language. Wasayuri was unperturbed by his look and just waited for a response. Then all of a sudden he started laughing startling Wasayuri, and kept laughing until he held onto his sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And here I thought you were just a smart-mouthed fool who was only useful in diplomatic issues," he said as he continued to laugh. Wasayuri was not used to this kind of response, so she had no idea on how to respond but crossing her arms and leaning into the tree behind her. Tatsuo finally managed to calm down after a few moments, much to Wasayuri's pleasure.

"Correct!" he said with a grin as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wasayuri was once again shocked by his tone and attitude. "Or more accurately half correct. No chakra is the answer to your jutsu to a certain extent, but not to the physical attack you just did now." Wasayuri was completely confused by this response and very curious about the answer. Then a thought came to her.

"If I was correct," she started.

"Half correct."

"Half correct," she repeated with annoyance, "then what was the laughter for? Surely the answer was accurate and given to you in earnest, so why the sudden laughter?" Tatsuo stared at her like she was a complete idiot. Again she was not used to these kinds of response. "Is something troubling you?"

Tatsuo just decided to lie down and close his eyes. Wasayuri waited patiently for several minutes. Soon she could hear animals coming nearby; one squirrel was brave in coming near them. The squirrel looked between the two creatures and went to Tatsuo out of hidden fear of the dragon. The squirrel decided to smell Tatsuo's head and curl around his hair. Wasayuri grew annoyed at the fact Tatsuo actually fell asleep.

She decided that the easiest way to wake him up would be a little swim. She took the squirrel from Tatsuo's head and placed it onto a branch. "You'll be safer from there," she whispered at the frightened animal. She stood on another branch and proceeded to open her mouth and gather her energy to it.

All of a sudden water came at a rapid pace from her mouth and drenched Tatsuo and spread to the surrounding area. Immediately Tatsuo summoned his normal red chakra to surround him and burned the water as quickly as it came. He then glared at Wasayuri and bore his fangs at her, his hair spiked in as though in a frenzy. Wasayuri just smiled in return. "Awake now?" she questioned innocently.

"Why are you still here!?" Tatsuo roared, his chakra slowly swirling around him. Wasayuri was annoyed at the fact he ignored her and went to sleep and still had the nerve to treat her this way.

She lifted her arm and pointed her palm toward him. "Calm down before you recklessly do something that may cost you your life," she said calmly, glaring at him so he could realize the position he was in. He snapped to attention and relaxed muttering a small curse. "Good fox. Now you ask why I'm still here with that tone. I have waited patiently for an answer, but my patience is running thin. Do not tempt me any further." Tatsuo seemed genuinely surprised at this.

Then he remembered. "Ah yes, you must still be thinking about my avoidance technique correct?" She didn't say a word and only moved to put her arm back down onto the branch. "Sometimes silence speaks far more than words ever could, huh," Tatsuo said with a light grin. This time she glared down at him so he could explain it already. "Very well, answer me a question before I say anything more. Will you kill me if I don't give you an answer?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Wasayuri carefully observed Tatsuo, knowing full well what he was implying. "Would my word really be of any significance to you?" she answered.

"Nope," was the immediate reply from Tatsuo who had a big grin on his face.

"Then why ask such a question when you already know the answer to it?" she questioned with annoyance.

Tatsuo chuckled before giving his answer. "Simple, I wanted to know if you considered me a friend or not. The response you gave me clearly showed we are enemies as always, now what does that tell you."

She thought of what he said and found her answer in the process. "I see. Of course we are not even allies, and I have no intention of showing you mercy the next time we meet. What a shame to not learn of this so called avoidance technique of yours because you are indeed an enemy." Tatsuo only smiled in delight as she figured it out. "Very well, there is only one thing left to do then," she stated as she came down from the branch and closed in on Tatsuo. Tatsuo immediately summoned his chakra and went into a defensive stance.

"Why not become friends then!" she stated as she appeared in front of him with sparkling eyes and a big smile. Tatsuo jumped back in surprise and fell landing on his back. "Ara ara I did not know the great kyuubi was startled so easily," she commented as she watched Tatsuo with much amusement.

"The hell!" he screamed as he tried to sit up. "Are you sure you're a dragon?!" His answer was her summoning her chakra to swirl around him and the aura it released left no question in her being a dragon. "Alright then, I was right! You are the weirdest dragon I have ever met or fought!" he yelled as he laughed. This time though Wasayuri joined in with a soft laughter of her own.

"I shall take that as a compliment, friend," she said after she stopped laughing. Tatsuo stopped laughing immediately and shot her a suspicious look. "Too soon?" she asked.

Tatsuo stood up to his full height and looked down at Wasayuri. "If you dragons think this ploy can fool me, then I have overestimated your abilities and intelligence. Unless this is just you, in which case it is you who I have overestimated." Wasayuri stared up at Tatsuo with indifference.

"It is as you say, I am different then all the other dragons you have met before. Even within my own family I was different. I do not possess the hatred and anger the other dragons have used to fuel their strength and desire. Instead I have calm and kindness to a certain extent. There are certain things that can anger me, but this is only possible if I allow it to. Although I do tend to allow my anger to get a hold of me often," Tatsuo remained silent while Wasayuri allowed herself a small smile.

"So you have excellent control of your anger, I wish I could say the same thing myself." Wasayuri laughed at the comment while Tatsuo grinned. "Alright don't get too comfortable, if you really want me to trust you, you can start by telling me why you are doing this. Why have you come to talk to me, not fight me but talk to me; and why are you trying so hard to… to become my friend?" he stated with venom.

"Simple, I do not let events cloud my judgment and allow me to become simple-minded to perceive your existence as only an enemy. Mainly though it is because you feel the same way I do about the world." Tatsuo raised one eye-brow in response to her words. "We are both bored." Tatsuo waited for a minute for her to continue, she didn't.

Tatsuo deadpanned as he realized that she was serious. "Just because I am bored with this world like you, you are willing to overlook the death I caused to your race and become my friend?!"

"That sums it all up very well," she replied with several pats to his shoulder. A moment of awkward silence past before Tatsuo burst out laughing for who knows how many times that day. Sensing that he was finally laughing genuinely, Wasayuri gave a real smile in return.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, and here I thought… HAHAHA… that only the boy could make me laugh in this world," Tatsuo managed to say between laughs. A thought passed Wasayuri when he said that. "You amuse me woman, but it does not mean I trust you yet. For now I'm willing to at least not kill you the first moment I can."

Wasayuri ignored the comment and instead asked a question of her own. "The boy you raised, you seem to favor him a lot more than the other humans. Even to the point where you are willing to even mention him without thinking. Now why is that Tatsuo-san?" Tatsuo looked at her with surprise.

"What in the world are you talking about woman? The boy is just a brat that is only alive because he possesses my chakra in him." Wasayuri carefully observed him and began to walk past him. "Che, now what are you doing?"

"Are you not in a hurry to go help your son Naruto Uzumaki?" was all she stated as she went on ahead. Tatsuo sensed the barrier hiding their presence slowly disappearing and that she was no longer leaving their world, but instead was following the path he was taking just moments ago. He immediately went to her side, yet she did not stop but kept on walking.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you intend to travel with me as though you were my friend? That little dragon that is spying on me will most likely report you to the other elites."

"Unless he does not recognize me as anything other than a human female you saved and has decided to follow you because she has nothing left," she calmly stated.

"Genjutsu to hide your appearance to everyone we meet?" he asked.

"Indeed."

"Do you actually believe that the dragon will not recognize he is under a genjutsu?"

"If he does not, it just proves of how little use he was to begin with. The genjutsu is just a disguise to think you are hiding something. When he manages to free himself of the illusion, all he will see is what I want him to see with my water cloak, which takes some time to put up but allows me to control my appearances to others."

"I see. This plan of yours is filled with holes you do realize? Won't they grow suspicious of you not being there; after all you are one of the very sages."

She opened the portal right in front of them, causing Tatsuo to jump a few feet back to avoid going in. "The solution is simple, I send a clone. The only dragons capable of questioning me are the other sages, and we do not associate with each other if we can avoid it," she explained as she summoned a water clone. The water cloned appeared in the portal, hidden to anyone that happened to watch.

"So you dragons have pride that interferes with working together. Not only that, but opening the portal and acting like you're terrified to fool the little spy is a really a sight to see." Wasayuri just kept on playing the role of a human seeing a portal before their eyes, while the clone emerged in the portal in dragon form and headed out.

After the clone went through the portal and Tatsuo pretended to close the portal, the both of them resumed their walk towards Naruto and everyone else. "I see you have no pride to so easily play the role of a weakling victim."

"Pride can only help one live for so long before they lose everything to it." This left Tatsuo in confusion.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine myself traveling with a dragon and to top it all off, it's a sage dragon!"

Wasayuri chuckled as she smiled in agreement. "Well the times have changed. The other creatures have grown restless as they learned of your existence and how you manage to get a hold of a hybrid gem. As of now, not even the spy knows you have unlocked the gem as I had already hidden our presence after that pathetic fight of yours with the ogre." Tatsuo flinched at remembering being humiliated by the ogre.

"Shut up. He's dead because he underestimated me, as will anyone else who makes that foolish mistake," he replied.

"You do not need to kill everything that angers you."

"Maybe not, but I do enjoy it ever so much. It is one of the last pleasures I retain from my previous form," Tatsuo said with a big smile. Wasayuri decided to ignore this comment and continue the conversation.

"Now the creatures wait in eager anticipation for you to make your move. This could be the once in a lifetime opportunity to become the most powerful creature and rule the worlds," she stated as she looked at Tatsuo for his response.

"He-he, so a war could break out if I decide to attack you dragons. Interesting," he replied. Wasayuri sighed at this. "Afraid of a little fighting?" She continued her walk without even giving a reply.

"Traveling with you will be far more troubling then anything I have ever done in my life. Especially at the pace you are walking at." At this Wasayuri turned around to see Tatsuo preparing to leave her behind. Just as Tatsuo passed her, he felt a weight push him down ever so little. He turned his head around to see Wasayuri on his back and her face right in front of his.

"Arghhhh!" exclaimed Tatsuo as he fell face first. Wasayuri just positioned herself to be sitting on top of him when he fell.

"It seems I am correct," she said while Tatsuo was trying to gather himself. "You do startle very easily."

"Shut up!" he screamed. "While you're at it, get off of meeee!" he said trying to stand up again only to once more find her on his back. "What do you think you are doing!?"

Tatsuo tried desperately to get her off him. He was repelled at every attempt and could not wench her off him as she tightened her legs around his stomach. "If I hadn't done this, you would have force me to run to catch up to you."

"And the problem of that is?" Tatsuo asked as he tried to pry her legs off him. She then took this time to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"The problem is, I cannot run to catch up to you," she explained. "Do you lose memory when you get a little flustered?"

Tatsuo instantly stopped resisting and thought carefully as to why she would do this. After a moment he sighed knowing what she was talking about. "The spy," he muttered. She patted his head as confirmation. "Don't do that!" he roared batting the arm away. "Damn it all, this is a onetime deal got that. I'm only letting you do this because I really need to get going as soon as possible and if you are too stubborn to go back home, the least you could do is not irritate me." She just smiled at him and waited for him to go.

He sighed and slapped his head. "If you were not as strong as you are, I would have killed you a long time ago," was all he said before moving at top speed towards Naruto and friends.

They made the journey with the spy sparing a moment to send a report back to the red dragon and continued to spy on them. Naruto was currently watching Zabuza try and kill Kakashi with what he had left. That was when Gato came with his army of robbers and mercenaries.

After Gato had just finished saying he no longer needed Zabuza and was kicking Haku that half the people in the back were either eaten or killed. Everyone looked in the direction of people screaming and running away from it. What they saw surprised even Kakashi and Zabuza.

Among the mercenaries were two big dogs that had fire surrounding all over them with a human in the front. "What in the world?" asked Gato to no one in particular as he just stood there watching helplessly. The human leading the giant fire dogs stopped them in front of Gato. The rest of the mercenaries ran to the sides of the bridge and waited there, hoping that the dogs wouldn't come after them. These dogs were easily eight feet big on all fours, had four red lines running down their back, two small horns coming out the back of their head, and had four feet long tails that pointed into an arrow-tip. Fire surrounded their feet, mouth, and tails.

The human was around seven feet tall and wore all black with a steel collar similar to the ones that the dogs were wearing, but much smaller. He had a pouch on his right hip and his straight black hair grew all the way to his hips. His eyes were purple and had somewhat sharp teeth. His most distinguishing feature would have to be the small markings on his forehead.

"Hello there little humans," he growled. The voice struck terror to Gato as he stared at the dogs in fear. "Now now, don't be afraid of them. They are just the most gentle of dogs we have, no need to bring anything stronger to handle you humans." Kakashi, Zabuza, and Naruto just watched in silence as the dogs began to breathe out fire while waiting for new orders. "We are not here to kill everyone, just to kill one person in particular."

Gato paled as he thought the person that was going to get killed was him. "I'll give you whatever you want. Name your price and it's yours," he mumbled desperately as panic gripped him. The man just stared at him as though he just said the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned as he held his head with one hand. "I didn't come here for an idiotic man that doesn't know anything. No I came for someone else and three humans happen to stand in my way. So it would save me a lot of time and effort if you three in front of me get out of the way." Kakashi instantly knew that him, Zabuza and Gato were the only three living person in front of anyone.

He instantly readied himself for battle by drawing one kunai in front of him while pushing Naruto to distant him and the danger in front. This earned him a laugh from the person as he tilted his head up laughing without a care in the world. Naruto did nothing as he was completely clueless to what was going on. Zabuza watched the dogs carefully as they looked eagerly at the humans on the side of the bridge who were too scared to move. Gato just tried to quietly move back as slowly as possible as to not attract their attraction.

"HAHAHA, you know for a human you're pretty quick in the head. It's too bad you are nothing but an annoyance in your current state. Maybe when you were at 100% you could have at least had a shot at stopping us, but not as you are now. So I suggest you step away from the brat if you care at all for your life." Kakashi looked at Naruto and Naruto stared at Kakashi expecting him to betray him like everyone else would do.

"Then let's see how much of an annoyance I truly am," was all Kakashi said as he once again prepared himself for battle. Naruto looked at Kakashi's back with surprise and was filled with happiness he never felt before. This was not the same for the other person who decided that he gave enough chances and moved towards him with his hands in his pocket.

"Alright, don't know whether to call you brave or foolish, but the end result is the same. You will die," he stated with a tone that said it already happened. Gato was near Zabuza now and was just about to turn around when Zabuza took this opportunity to pin him to the ground with his right leg. It was then Zabuza saw the guy step on Haku. "Eh? What the hell is this I'm stepping," he said looking down at Haku. "Oh, it's just a worthless pile of trash."

Saying this he snapped his fingers, and Zabuza saw the dogs look at his direction and then at Haku and instantly knew what was coming. Just as the dogs pounced at Haku's body Zabuza threw Gato in front of them and was instead torn apart from the two dogs. The mercenaries were now completely terrified and decided to jump over the bridge to escape. Forming a temporary alliance Zabuza and Kakashi attacked the dogs trying to get an advantage from the distraction that Gato provided.

The human didn't even bat an eye as they both kicked a dog in the mouth sending them flying to the edge of the bridge. Zabuza then took Haku's body with his mouth and moved him further away from them. Kakashi aimed for the human who simply blocked his kunai with one of his own, not even bothering to turn his head around.

The two dogs quickly shook their heads to shake the surprise of getting attacked and were not happy to be interrupted of their snack. The two dogs both pounced at the one's that kicked them. Kakashi was forced to move away and Zabuza was forced to meet them head on as to avoid them going after Haku. Naruto just stared at the scene ahead of him and noticed that the mist was disappearing.

That was when Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke came to also see the sight. Sakura was completely shocked into fear, while Tazuna was speechless and Sasuke could only stare in shock. It wasn't until they heard the screams from the villagers that they turned around. "What in the world is that!?" screamed the villagers at the sight of Zabuza and Kakashi fighting the two dogs and quickly being pushed into a corner.

"Che, great now there are more bugs showing themselves," muttered the human. Again he snapped his fingers and the fire surrounding the dogs intensified. "Alright you weak dogs go wild," he said with a smile. The dogs howled a piercing note that forced everyone to cover their ears and the fire started to swirl around them. The villagers dropped their weapons and quickly started to panic.

"We came all this way just to get eaten by some monster dogs!" yelled one villager which started the frenzy. Naruto looked behind him to see the villagers starting to run away, and then turned his attention to his teammates. Naruto had only one thought at this point now.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as he produced rows of copies of himself. The human showed curiosity to see what this boy was truly capable of. The Naruto cloned charged at the dogs in an attempt to help Zabuza and Kakashi.

"No Naruto! Stay back!" Kakashi yelled as he moved towards Naruto before seeing it was too late. The dogs quickly launched the fire at him which immediately burned the clones and sent Naruto flying through the air on fire.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed just before being caught by Kakashi who extinguished the fire. Sakura had no idea of what to do because she had Sasuke on her and had to protect Tazuna.

Lucky for her Kakashi was right in front of her. He tossed Naruto to the ground next to her. "You three are to help get the villagers to safety and head back to the village afterwards. This is not a debate this time understand!" Naruto looked at the dogs that were busy trying to kill Zabuza who barely managed to dodge the fire and their mouth. "Naruto I know you want to help but leave this to us, we can handle this."

"HA-HA! Trying to give the boy false hope?! HA! That one can't even move his arms and you are running on little to no chakra at all!" yelled the menacing human to Kakashi. Kakashi turned his head to Naruto and his eyes left no room for argue. Just as Kakashi was about to say something one more time, Zabuza manage to knock both dogs into each other, only to find himself stabbed right in the stomach by the human who appeared behind him. "He-he, then there was one."

Kakashi turned back his sight at hand and knew things were going bad and that Naruto might not get out of here with everyone else. The human threw Zabuza's body to the ground and licked his hand as the blood dripped from his hand. The dogs then turned their attention to Naruto and prepared to attack them. Sasuke tried to move his body only to find he couldn't and Sakura was trying to lead both Tazuna and Sasuke away. "Naruto come on, we have to move. We need to get everyone out of here now!" yelled Sakura.

Kakashi threw several of his kunai attached with paper bombs which only bounced off the skin of the dogs before exploding. Before the smoke could clear, the dogs leapt out to attack Kakashi and Naruto who was still behind him. The villagers had finally calmed down after Inari yelled at them to remember why they came here to begin with. They turned just in time to watch the dogs jump at Naruto and Kakashi while Sakura had collapsed due to the weight of Sasuke and both of them were forced to the scene in front of them.

"With this, the nine-tails can't get his power back!" laughed the human as he watched the boy holding the kyuubi's chakra about to die. Then both dogs flew past him right into the sea. He turned his head around to see the huge splash they made. "What the…"

Just as he turned back to see what knocked his dogs, he was sent flying into the sea as well. Everyone was stunned at what had just happened in just mere seconds. Everyone held their breath waiting to see who or what could have done this. Team 7 and Tazuna were surprised to see who it was. Even then no one said a single word to break the silence.

It wasn't until the villagers looked behind them to see someone pushing their way through. At that moment the dogs came out of the water and landed on the bridge, and then they used their flames to dry themselves as fast as they could. Finally someone spoke.

"DAD!" yelled Naruto suddenly feeling happy and safe. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were completely shocked to see Tatsuo here of all places. Tazuna fell down at could only stare at the man he thought was completely useless attacking both dogs with ease.

"Who the hell just kicked meeeee!" yelled the human as he climbed the edge of the bridge and his eyes glowed bright purple. Tatsuo just looked down at him and turned his attention to Naruto. "Who the hell do you think you are filth!?"

"I see you managed to survive brat. Along with everyone else too, although I thought the mission was just a C-rank one. This seems more like a B or A-rank mission." Taking one more look at the creatures before him he muttered, "Hellhounds…" Kakashi was the next to recover from the shock and quickly went next to Tatsuo's side. "Good to see you still have fight left in you because those hits only worked because they didn't see me."

"Dad, it's so good to see you here! I thought we were going to die!" Naruto exclaimed as he went closer to his dad. This time he didn't expect the punch to the head now. "Owwwwwwww, what was tat for!" Naruto said rubbing his head while crouching down. He then felt himself lifted up and thrown over his dad's shoulder.

Tatsuo began to walk away in the opposite direction of the dogs, while Naruto was thinking of what was happening staring at the hellhounds. This made Kakashi turn around to look at Tatsuo who was heading past Tazuna and the rest of Team 7. The villagers stared at them as Tatsuo was heading into the direction of the route that led out of the village.

"Oi, Dad! What are you doing!? We have to help Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the villagers!" screamed Naruto as he escaped from Tatsuo's grasp and ran back to Kakashi's side. Before being getting there he bumped into Tatsuo. "Come on Dad! If all of us fight we can win this! I know you're strong and fast enough to take them!"

"I did not come here to help the villagers or anyone else. I came here to help complete the bridge and seeing as there is a fight in the middle of it, I will just wait until it is settled and not allow you to foolishly throw your life away for it." The villagers started lose hope as the person they thought was going to save them was running from the battle with the person who does want to save them.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha you think you can escape after kicking me in the face? Then you're a bigger fool than that idiot kid! No, you're going to suffer the wrath of kicking me in the face," said the human with a snap sending the two hellhounds after Tatsuo. Tatsuo turned his head around to see Kakashi meet one head on and the other one heading his way.

"See Dad, we need to stay and fight!" Naruto said summoning more clones and going head on to meet the dog. Thinking that Tatsuo would help him Naruto tried to stall the hellhound, but he turned his head around to see Tatsuo standing still. "Dad?" was all he said before the hellhound's tail hit the real him sending him flying into the ground hard while he aimed at the clone with his fire.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi and Sakura. The slight distraction made Kakashi receive paw crashing down on his back. "Hey! Aren't you his dad!?" continued Sakura. "Shouldn't you be helping him!?"

Tatsuo stared at the girl. "You really are annoying do you realize that?" was his only response. The villagers started to yell at Tatsuo to help fight back the dogs. Wasayuri just stared in quiet deciding to not interfere with Tatsuo's actions.

Tatsuo ignored everyone and watched Naruto struggle to his feet and Kakashi trying to get free of the paw that was burning him. "Hey brat!" Tatsuo yelled at him. Naruto didn't turn to face him and just went to help Kakashi. "I'll help you if you agree to go back to the village after saving you from the dogs."

Naruto tried to make it to Kakashi, but was also crushed by the other dog in the same manner. "Arghh! Huff… Shut uuuuuup!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. This made everyone stop talking to see what he was up to. "I don't see why you won't help Dad!"

Tatsuo stared at Naruto with a blank face. "Simple, I will not risk my life to help others."

Naruto glared at Tatsuo with so much ferocity, but Tatsuo didn't care at all. Then he tried to get out from under the hellhound's paw as hard as he could. He yelled the entire time. "Last chance boy," Tatsuo said.

Wasayuri now showed interest as to what the boy was going to say in this situation. Tatsuo was the only person who didn't flinch at the yell. "Huff… Huff… Huff… I'm not going to leave my friends and everyone else here just so I can escape to safety! I don't care if I die; I will not go back on my word Dad! BELIEVE IT!"

Then the human started to laugh all of a sudden. "Ha-ha that's a nice speech and all, but you're not going to leave everyone because they will join you in the afterlife," he sneered. Both hellhounds then opened their mouth to bite Kakashi and Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes while Kakashi tried to think of something. The villagers decided at this point to finally throw their weapons at the hellhounds, but it was too late and useless.

"Ha-ha, die brat!" said the human as he laughed. He stopped when something Naruto had been saying finally clicked in his head. "Dad?" was all he said when both hellhounds were once again kicked into the water below but this time were sent even further. "No way, you can't be him."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Tatsuo standing above him where the dogs once were. "Darn it brat. Don't get used to this, I will not help you out the next time understand!?" Naruto just smiled a huge smile with his eyes closed.

"Hai!" muttered Naruto as he let himself relax in his position. The hellhounds once more made a huge splash from where they landed and the one that was controlling them suddenly paled. The villagers cheered at the sight of the monster hellhounds once again being blown away by Tatsuo. Kakashi began to stand up and was pushed down by Tatsuo.

"I'll handle this, you make sure those weak idiots are safe," Tatsuo said as he walked towards the human, pointing at Naruto and everyone else on the bridge. The human quickly jumped back to where his hellhounds were and pulled them out to stand on top of the water as well.

"Heh, don't think you can handle all three of us in your pathetic form and low chakra," he growled as he began to transform into an even bigger version of the two hellhounds. The difference with him and the other two was that he had purple flames surrounding him and blue stripes on his back. All three hellhounds roared at Tatsuo who wasn't fazed at all by his transformation.

Instead he simply said, "What? Getting bigger doesn't mean you get faster. Up for a round of tag you mangy dogs?" Tatsuo instantly disappeared and so did the hellhounds. Everyone except for Wasayuri was completely confused as to where they went. It wasn't until they heard an explosion at the other side of the bridge did they saw their shadows on the mist. Tatsuo sent one of the hellhounds flying towards the direction of the villagers which landed on the ground with a big hole in its stomach and black blood flowing.

"Incredible…" breathed Inari with the other villagers muttering their agreement. Then a column of purple flames erupted in the middle of the mist and Tatsuo appeared right on the top, inside it.

"Dad!" yelled Naruto as he tried to stand up. He was stopped by Kakashi putting his hand on his shoulder. Kakashi just gave one look at Naruto and then went to help Sasuke who needed medical attention the most at the moment. Tazuna and Sakura turned their attention to him and went to help him get the needles out of Sasuke. Naruto spared a glance at his direction and decided that he was going to be ok in their care.

He turned back his sight to Tatsuo who had turned his head towards them. After a moment passed he summoned his chakra to surround him and push away the purple flames. The second hellhound appeared over his head and the villagers screamed warnings to him. "Shut up!" roared Tatsuo as he used his chakra arms to grab the hellhound and crush it in between his hand. At least that was the plan anyway.

The hellhound used his fire to make a ball of fire around him and only had half the force hit him. "Che, you're just delaying the inevitable." That's when the final hellhound appeared from behind and tried to eat him whole. It proved worthless as Tatsuo had him with a tail of his own that he summoned moments before and gripped him around the stomach. He then sent both of them crashing into the water and into each other.

Immediately he began casting a jutsu. "Fire Style: Fire Meteor Jutsu!" He yelled as he produced meteors from his mouth the size of huge boulders roughly the size of the hellhounds. Tatsuo looked in the direction of Naruto once more and cancelled his chakra form and slowly fell down to the water below.

The villagers watched with excited anticipation for the meteor shaped rocks to crash into the hellhounds. Then Wasayuri commented aloud for Tatsuo to hear. "Have you forgotten what those 'dogs' are?" Tatsuo gazed at her and then realized his mistake. The villagers turned their attention towards the women and were captivated by her beauty. They then remembered about the hellhounds when two huge columns of lave erupted this time and when it fell to touch the water, and instantly cooled down to form land in the middle of the water. The smaller of the two had his sides covered in bruises and blood trickling down his mouth from Tatsuo attempting to crush him in between his chakra paws.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I must thank you idiot for providing me with far more power than I know what to do with!" roared the once human hellhound. Tatsuo again remained neutral, to the point where he was growing bored. Tatsuo relaxed himself and dropped his guard. "Are you that arrogant or do you just want to die that bad?"

"This is getting boring and becoming more of a hassle if I can't even use fire jutsus," he simply stated rubbing his neck. Everyone panicked at the thought of their savior once again giving up the will to fight. All except for Wasayuri, who merely chuckled at the comment, and again drew several people's attention.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight anymore, Dad!?" yelled Naruto as he jumped up to the side. This was not the smartest move as just minutes ago a 500 lb hellhound had brought down his paw with authority on him. Naruto collapsed seconds later with white eyes and mouth opened spilling drool out. Kakashi had just finished treating Sasuke and let Sakura move him, while he went to go treat Naruto.

"That idiot…" muttered Tatsuo after seeing him collapse. "He is just one trouble after another…" The hellhounds decided to take this distraction and send meteors of their own. When the smaller hellhound tried to produce a meteor, his sides suddenly exploded which caused the leader to misfire his meteor to his right. It just happened to be in the bridges direction which was just as well for him. "Great…" Tatsuo muttered as he went into the path of the meteor.

This didn't shock people as it was normal for anyone to defend other people in danger, but it did shock Wasayuri who had travelled or piggybacked on Tatsuo and carefully observed his actions during the trip. Tatsuo positioned himself to remain hidden from Kakashi who was able to observe somewhat of what was happening in the fight. "Water Style: Water Missiles Jutsu," whispered Tatsuo bending down to place his hands down.

Three strands of water separated themselves from the rest and went towards the meteor instantly putting out the fire and cracking right through the piece of rock. The rock was still big enough to damage the bridge if it connected and everyone on it. At its current state though, Tatsuo could easily smash it to smithereens and instead chose to grab it and toss it right back at the hellhound.

The hellhound chose to destroy the rock by grabbing what was left of it with his mouth and crush it. Tatsuo stared at the two hellhounds and was starting to lose interest in them. "Che, killing weaklings is truly cowardly and boring. Alright here is a once in a lifetime deal for you idiots. You leave now and I spare your lives, stay and I kill the both of you in a minute!"

The smaller hellhound collapsed on the land no longer trying to remain up. The fire that surrounded him began to dim and black blood began to pour from his sides and mouth. The leader turned his attention from Tatsuo to his lackey when he started to whine loudly. The leader looked carefully at him and back at Tatsuo. Tatsuo met his glare with a nonchalant look and began a slow walk towards him. The water started to push away from him with every step.

"Tatsuo-san!" cried out Wasayuri from right next to Kakashi and Naruto who recovered consciousness and was on Kakashi's back. Tatsuo did not enjoy the tone she was using to address him. "Please don't try to fight him head on! He'll tear you to shreds if you make him angry!"

Tatsuo was completely confused by her statements and by her tone that was more of an idiotic child pleading for her favorite thing then the intellectual person he conversed with before. Everyone had their attention at her now and wondered who she was. Even the hellhound leader looked at her and what he saw was completely different than everyone else saw.

"Why… Why is she here!" he whimpered as he walked slowly back. This drew everyone's attention right back at him then back to Wasayuri. To them she just looked like any other scared/worried woman, but Tatsuo and the hellhounds were seeing something completely different. They saw the afterimage of her dragon form behind her only because they could feel her chakra coming out ever so slowly.

The hellhound quickly grabbed the other one by the collar and left through the portal to his home world. Tatsuo just watched the scene happen and finally looked at the final hellhound that he killed earlier after seeing the portal close. The hellhound in question was covered in blue fire that was destroying the body and any other things that the hellhounds spilled, threw, or destroyed leaving no evidence of the dogs ever coming to the bridge.

"Well that was a complete waste of time and energy," Tatsuo stated after all the fire around the bridge, hound, and the area where the land was vanished. Before doing anything else, Tatsuo gave Wasayuri a look saying they were going to have a talk when things settle down. She just smiled as she continued to play the role of another human woman.

"Alright Dad!" yelled Naruto which in turn made all the other villagers start to cheer thinking at long last they were free from danger. Tatsuo stared at Naruto for a moment before jumping up to head to the start of the bridge. "Hey, Dad!" Tatsuo didn't even bother to respond to the call, instead choosing to continue to pick up his bag and head towards the village. Naruto continued on leaning on Kakashi's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me!" This caused Tatsuo to stop for a moment before continuing on.

Naruto just continued to smile and relax while Kakashi led him to a place to rest. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and followed Kakashi, Tazuna decided to go over to Inari and celebrate with his family, and Wasayuri went towards Tatsuo direction. That night the villagers celebrated their freedom and Team 7 took a well deserved rest. Tatsuo was doing something all night and Wasayuri watched him the entire night, never once falling asleep. At that moment peace was the only thing that plagued the Country of Waves.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright finally got a lot of action going on now! Review if you wanna help me get an idea of how I'm doing or just comment what you think about the story! OH I reviewed this story myself because I lost my beta to other stuff so sorry if its not good if you wanna beta for me tell me gladly accept! Otherwise this story is getting interesting in my opinion and i still have more to go so wish me luck on keeping it great!


End file.
